


Your Cup of Tea

by pkmntrashcan (janeplane)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged Up, Cafe AU, F/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeplane/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Moon had dreams of becoming a Pokemon Champion in Kanto, until she moved to Alola. With no gyms, no league, and no way of getting back she decides to take on a job and save up for her trials. Here she meets Hau, the Aether siblings, and her real dream.This is a Cafe AU where you don't begin your Pokemon journey until January of the year after you turn 18 because realistic speaking no 10 year old would be able to travel a region.





	1. Prologue: Give it Your Best Shot

Dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer were inevitable. Moon lived next to Professor Oak, both her parents were once trainers, and the two older boys that lived in town just became consecutive Pokemon League Champions after three years of traveling.

Moon was playing outside with Meowth when the two boys returned. The news had traveled quickly and they came back home to celebrate with the town. She yelled congratulations as she ran up to her pseudo-older brothers with arms open wide.

Red lifted and spun her around once before putting her back down as Blue leaned down to reach her height.

“Do you want to know something Moon?” Blue said while poking her softly on the forehead.

Moon nodded eagerly. 

“In ten years you’ll get to have your own Pokemon, and maybe, just maybe, you’ll become the next champion after us.” He smiled and Red patted your head as if saying the same thing.

They bid Moon goodbye as she watched them walk away just barely hearing Blue bitterly say he wished he could’ve been champion for more than 10 minutes.

As she continued to get older everyone would tell her their stories. They would fill her head with tales of who they battled, who they saved, what Pokemon they loved and those they lost, and she knew that one day she would have her own story to tell too.

But Moon didn’t want a story like theirs. Almost every person ended at the last gym, if they even got that far. Not many would face the Elite Four, let alone the Champion and Moon knew what her dream was.

She took what Blue and Red said that day to heart. She realized she wanted more than just a story. She didn’t want an ending. She wanted a journey that lasted: She wanted to become a **Champion.**


	2. Moving Oolong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is real. These two are my bro-tp, but if you squint really hard you can see the lowkey Hau x Moon

The smell of coffee fills the air around Moon as the baristas worked fast and the servers worked faster for the incoming rush during weekend brunch. Working at the Cafe on Aether Paradise wasn’t easy, and after a year of promotions it was named the most popular cafe in all of Alola. Tourists, locals, and of course Foundation workers were always flocking there and Moon always made sure to serve with a smile.

She has been working her ass off for three years, desperately saving every cent towards her upcoming Pokemon adventure, and she knew that more customers meant more tips. So today, was of course, a good day.

“Hey, Hau” she approaches her supervisor “can I have overtime today?”

Hau, was the kindest supervisor anyone could have ever asked for. He was Moon’s neighbor, the one who helped her get a job, and the grandson of Mele Mele’s Kahuna, but he never let that small bit of familial fame get to him. He was caring, understanding, and easily gave in to her requests because he too was saving up for his journey. Moon couldn’t help but to appreciate that he knew the struggle.

“No.” Hau replied without meeting her gaze.

“No?” Moon was caught off guard “ What do you mean no? Hau please we leave in 2 months I need this.”

“Moon, I know what you’re trying to do. No means no.” He continued counting stock as Moon began to walk away, an evil glint in her eye forming.

“Fine” she sighs dramatically “but I guess I won’t give you one of the malasadas I bought for you earlier.”

She smirked as Hau finally stopped what he was doing.

“Moon, I know what today is.”

He places a hand on her shoulder as her smile falters. He begins nudging her towards the door. “Go home and be with your mom.”

“…I’ll leave after my shift” she mutters. He knew he couldn’t fight Moon on this, she was too stubborn. “Fine, but switch with Sun” Hau sighed “he’s not very good at latte art.”

Today was the 2nd anniversary of Moon’s father’s death and Hau was on shift when she got the dreaded phone call two years ago. Moon guessed it was kinda stupid to try to work away her feelings, but working hard was what her dad encouraged her to do wholeheartedly.

On the ship back to Mele Mele Island Moon laughs remembering how her dad convinced her mom to leave Kanto when he got offered a promotion. 

“You know I heard they have a different kind of Meowth over there” he said with a goofy grin towards her “and guess what Moon? It’ll be a Pokemon adventure no one in Kanto has a story for”

She was sold as of that moment, only to learn 3 months later that Alola had no gyms and no Pokemon League. Moon wanted to tell them that she couldn’t live here, but her dad loved his new job so much she couldn’t bare to tell him. She decided she would stick around to finish her trials first and then challenge Red back in Kanto.

Moon was finally back home after visiting her dad’s grave and her mother stepped into your room with a box. “Moon, your father wanted me to give you something before you started your journey and seeing that you’re leaving soon maybe it’s the right time” she opened the box allowing her to place a bracelet in her hand. “Every trial goer here in Alola gets a Z-bracelet, but your father custom ordered one for you when we moved here.”

Moon took the bracelet and felt tears well up in her eyes as she read the engraving on the inside out loud “for my daughter and the _**next Pokemon champion** _


	3. A Brewed Awakening

Hau fulfilled Moon’s overtime wishes by giving her the opportunity to open the cafe with him the following morning. She walks in and sees Hau in a daze, his eyes not leaving his Pokedex screen.

“Morning Hau! What are you looking at?”

No reply. Moon pulls away the Pokedex from his hands prompting a quick “HEY!” from the boy.

“What could you possibly be looking at that has you, of all people, so quiet?” She says laughing as her eyes glance down at the Dex. It’s a news article dated today

 **BUILDING UP!**

_The Alolan Pokemon League has been confirmed. The only region without a League is finally catching up. The League is expected to be up and running by the end of this upcoming Trial Year.There has been no confirmation on who the Elite 4 will be._  


Moon’s eyes widen “Holy Arceus— HAU DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?“

“We get to challenge a League?” Hau says with a bright smile as he brings his hands behind his head.

“YES there’s that, but Hau. We now have the ability to actually become Champions” Moon says loudly, now standing.

“Yeah, and so does every other past trainer who completed their trial” Hau says seriously, only to break out into another smile “you know my only goal is to beat my Gramps.”

“That may be true, and you will beat your grandpa too, but listen to me, Hau! We have something the other trial goers don’t have now. Can you guess what it is?” 

“What is it?” He stands, feeding off her energy.

“Youth.”

“Youth?”

“The average trainer takes 3 years to complete their trial. The fastest trial to date was a year and a half. Most trainers still here in Alola have ended their adventures, meaning none of them have trained. And although they’re all living happily with their Pokemon they’re rusty.”

Hau starts smiling once again understanding where she’s leading to with this speech.

“So we’ll have the most experience pre-league” he adds on.

“The most energy to train and push through the trial” Moon smirks

“and the most determination to achieve greatness” you say together.

Moon clasps Hau’s hands in excitement and pulls him into the front of the cafe to get ready for the new day.

__________________________________________________

News of the Pokemon League was everywhere. And regular customers couldn’t help but to wish luck to Moon and Hau who would be the first Trial Year to get this opportunity.

With a pep in her step and platters of food on hand Moon starts ushering the food to tables when she hears the door chime. “Welcome to Cafe Tapu. I’ll be with you in a second” she says instinctively as she picks up her pace in order to seat the new customers. She’s approaching the last table just past the door when she hears “NEBBY! GET BACK IN THE BAG!”

That’s when something ran across the floor causing Moon to trip forward and let go of the platter. Moon didn’t expect to have all the drinks she was holding be flung into the air. She didn’t expect to be caught in someone’s arms. And she didn’t expect that said food would land on all over said customer.

She pushes herself away from his arms “I AM SO SORRY. I don’t know what I tripped over I-I–“ she began to stutter her words, something that hasn’t happened since she first started working.

The blonde male let her go as he flicks his wrist trying to get some of the liquid off. He glares at Moon, but when whipped cream was all over his hair, face, and black attire Moon couldn’t help but to hold back a laugh.

“NEBBY, NO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID.” Moon let her eyes leave the boy, and she sees a blonde girl scolding a galaxy looking cloud Pokemon coaxing it back into a bag.

“I am so sorry Nebby jumped out…” she pauses and starts laughing “wow brother you should keep that look” she said through a smile as his glare shifted from Moon to the girl.

Hau rushes out at this moment, towels and mop in hand. “I’m so sorry for this mishap. Let us make it up to you. Your drinks will be on the house, let us pay for your dry cleaning and—Gladion? Lillie?” his voice went from apologetic to complete surprise.

“You know them?” Moon snaps her head up. She starts looking at all of them trying to understand the connection. Hau didn’t answer though and deciding she made enough of a mess she went to the back to let him handle the situation.

She grabs Hau’s Pokedex to look up the blondes. 

“How hard is it to find something on someone named Gladion…” she skims the search results leading her to the Trial announcement of the year. His name and photo were there with a caption at the bottom. _**Aether Foundation’s very own Gladion refused an Alolan starter choosing to continue with Type:Null instead.**_

“Are they the Aether kids?” her thoughts are cut off when she hears Hau.

“What are you two doing back anyways? I thought you were interning and you were on your trial?”

Lillie laughs. “It’s nice to see you too Hau. I finished my internship with Professor Sycamore and Gladion here actually just finished his trial.”

“Woah, welcome back you two, but wait… Gladion didn’t you start your trial this year or am I wrong?”

Moon’s head peaks out of the room. Gladion was running the towel over his hair when a smirk replaces the scowl. 

“You’re not wrong. It only took me ten months.”

“TEN MONTHS?!” Moon screams out loud as she drops Hau’s Pokedex on the floor. Her hands cover her mouth as emerald eyes meet her gray ones.

Moon didn’t know all the feelings that resonated in her at that moment, but she knew that for the first time ever she felt unsure about achieving her dream.


	4. The Daily Grind

After the cocoa mishap the cafe was filled to the brim with reporters and news stations wanting an interview with Gladion. Of course this was no surprise, he literally set a world record, he’s taking over the biggest company in Alola, and he set a standard that seemed unsurmountable. 

“Ughhhh” Moon yelled from behind the cashier register. Moon pouted. Hau might’ve been carefree and fun outside of work, but here he was too serious for her liking.

“Hauuuuuuu” she groaned “look at all the people I could be serving!”

When Hau didn’t reply yet again she let out yet another groan. “Hauuuuuuuuuu”

“Moon.” he placed his clipboard on the cash register table with a sigh. “You literally spilled Tapu Cocoa all over Gladion. _**THE FUTURE OWNER OF THIS BUILDING!**_ ”

A week ago Hau put Moon on a serving probation. He told her it was a precaution in case Lusamine demanded an answer as to why her son came home soaked. Moon knew he meant well, but she hated it, so she continued to pester him. She loved waitressing, she hated the cash register and with Hau not budging she didn’t know what else to do. She was bored, she was frustrated, she was losing money, and she couldn’t help but to feel a little ticked off at the boy who really had no fault in her mistake. They hadn’t even come in for a cup of coffee since then so she couldn’t even formally apologize to the guy.

There was a lull in the crowd as the cafe began to empty out, seems reporters wouldn’t hang around for too long if their source wouldn’t come by. She turned to face Hau.

“Fine then, don’t let me serve tables. You can at least tell me how you know them on a first name basis” she asked.

“I went to Pokemon Camp for several years. The Foundation ran it so it was no surprise to see them there. Lillie was always sweet, Gladion was always moody” he smiled “I’m actually amazed Gladion didn’t say anything when he saw me”.

Moon curiously looked at him not understanding what he implied.

“You can’t tell me you _didn’t_ notice?” 

“Notice what, exactly?” Moon lifted an eyebrow.

“That the Aether family is literally blessed with great genetics.” Hau grins. “Gladion knew I had a thing for Lillie when we were little and the glares he would throw me were like daggers.” 

“Pretty sure I felt the direct consequences of that glare after I ruined his clothes” she sighed, while also taking a mental note to ask about Lillie later. 

“Yeah, well. He’s not a bad guy, just protective of his family and Pokemon” Hau shrugged.

Moon’s curiosity was piqued. Someone that moody, that mysterious, that edgy was supposed to take over Aether? She couldn’t understand. She heard rumors of Lusamine being less than perfect for the foundation’s overall goals. Something about being cruel to Pokemon under the facade of an organization meant to protect. She heard she was asked to step down, but with her two children gone there was no one to take over. Moon didn’t know much about the Foundation beyond that and she couldn’t help but to wonder if there was something more to why they were back.

“Is he strong, Hau?” Moon whispered hoping that he was still listening.

“He was the strongest kid at camp.”

Hau went on to explain how Gladion would win every year’s mock trials at camp. How he created deep connections with the Pokemon he just met for those two weeks in summer and how Gladion used to vow to get stronger to protect those around him. 

Moon leaned her back against the table, still facing Hau. She didn’t know why she felt so hopeless. Someone like that was bound to take on the challenge. Someone like him was destined to defeat her and yet she wanted to learn more about his goals, his training regimen, his thoughts on the trial, and his story. “Do you think Gladion’s going to challenge the L--”

*DING*

Moon jumped and a squeal came out of her mouth. She turned around and was met with intense green eyes once again. Gladion was standing in front of her. His black attire switched out with all white, clearly matching the Aether aesthetic. His hair was cut shorter, well kept, and with his wallet in hand and a scowl on his face anyone could clearly tell he didn’t want to be there.

Hau cleared his throat, taking Moon out of her thoughts, as he walked to the kitchen.

“Welcome to Cafe Tapu would you like to dine in or take out?” 

“I’m here for an order that was placed about an hour ago. 22 drinks?” He said flatly. 

“Oh, yes. Hau will bring that right out.” Moon rings him up and glances at Gladion who was now looking through his wallet. 

“Gladion...right?” she says while grabbing his card.

He lifts an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. “I’m sorry about the other day.”

His eyes grow just a smidge softer. “It was an honest mistake. Don’t worry about it.” A soft blush graces Moon’s face as he grabs the order from her. He looks around the cafe before putting on some sunglasses. “Thanks” he mutters as he walks away.

“Gladion is totally avoiding the media” Hau chuckles.

“Yeah…” Moon replies as she watches Gladion walk away. 

“If only he brought Lillie with him.” Hau glances over at Moon. He smirks “What’s with that look, Moon?” 

“Oh!” She’s taken out of her daze. “Nothing” Moon says looking away as she closes the cash register.


	5. Grounded

In total it’s been 3 weeks since Lillie and Gladion returned and little by little the Aether siblings were showing up more at the cafe. Lillie wouldn’t always come by, but when she did she lit up the cafe with her shining personality. Moon was pleased to say that they’ve become friends. And with her visits it also gave her an excuse tease Hau when he was caught staring at Lillie.

Gladion, however, was a different case. He was scheduled. Always walked in at 9:00AM. Always came in alone and, of course, never ordered a drink. The few times he would come to the cash register would be to pick up a group order and this became a source of frustration for Moon. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was intrigued and she wanted a chance to talk him beyond _‘that’ll be $60.73’_. Her frustration got to a point where she would stare at the door like clockwork until he showed up.

Hau eventually picked up on this, but he wasn’t going to let her slack off for much longer. He grabbed her apron and notepad and handed it to her. “You’re off probation” he said as she squealed with joy until the door chimed. Her head snapping towards the door thinking it would Gladion.

It wasn’t.

“I see you’re no longer confined to the cash register” Lillie smiled as she approached the counter. Moon threw a glare at Hau who lifted his hands in defense. “Hey, we needed to prevent more accidents.”

Lillie nodded and was followed by a pause. Hau and Moon exchanged worried glances before she spoke up again “I know you two are on the clock, but…could I talk to one of you?”

As hard as Moon tried to let Hau be the one to talk to Lillie, he insisted it be her. The cafe was busy, there were new employees, and overall he needed to make sure nothing caught on fire. Lillie thanked Hau for letting Moon go by giving him a hug, promising to come back to talk to him later.

__________________________________________________

They walked towards the edge of Aether Paradise finding a bench that overlooked the ocean. Lillie put her bag down and told Nebby to not fall into the ocean. They sat in silence, watching Nebby play until Lillie spoke up.

“Moon…” Lillie’s voice came out as a whisper ”what do you know about Aether Foundation?”

“Well, you know I haven’t been here for long” she started off slowly. “And my lack of knowledge is laughable given I’ve worked right under it for 2 years. So in the end, all I know is that Foundation was built for the protection and conservation of Pokemon, right?”

Her eyes glanced over to Lillie who was looking down at the floor.

“I thought that too” Lillie says before choking up. Her hands covered her mouth as her tears fell onto the floor. Moon automatically places a hand on her back, rubbing circles, while trying to soothe her. 

“You probably noticed that Gladion didn’t come in today.” Moon tilts her head questioning where she was going with this. “My brother walked out of our board meeting today.”

“What do you mean he walked out?” Moon asked.

“Today we learned what the Foundation has been up to under our mother. They’ve been researching and experimenting…on poor helpless Pokemon. Pokemon like Nebby.” Moon couldn’t hide a small gasp that escaped her lips.

“I got upset while Gladion got angry. We didn’t know…”

Lillie takes out her handkerchief to wipe her tear stained cheeks, clenching the small piece of fabric in her hands.

“I don’t know if it’s the shock or if it’s the pressure that caused him walk out. With him being the eldest it was always rumored he would be the next President. But after today it occurred to me that he may not want this…”

Moon looks over to the horizon as she takes a deep breath before replying.

“Lillie, I don’t know your brother very well. Actually, I don’t know him _at all_ ” Lillie let out a small smile in response.

“But let me just tell you someone who can finish their Trial in 10 months isn’t just a regular Pokemon trainer. I’ve seen all his interviews and I’ve read the articles. According to everything the love Gladion has for his Pokemon goes above and beyond, and someone like that wouldn’t allow harm to come to anyone, anything, or any Pokemon! And there is no doubt that if Gladion was to take over he would show so much love and dedication–” Moon cut herself off, realizing what she just admitted, she hoped Lillie didn’t notice and continued.

“But that begs the question. Has anyone ever asked _him_ what he wants to do? Has anyone ever asked _you_?”

Lillie looks over at Moon with glassy eyes and replies with a soft “No.”

Moon smiles her eyes filled with care “well then Lillie, if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?”

“I-I…want to do real Pokemon conservation work under the Aether Foundation my father created” Lillie let a small smile come across her face.

“Well then Lillie that’s what you’re going to do then” Moon grins.

__________________________________________________

Lillie finally relaxed and stopped crying. They sat in silence letting the sound of the ocean waves hitting the metal foundation surround them.

Breaking the silence Lillie leans into Moon a small glint in her eye present. “So, you’ve watched all my brother’s interviews?”

“About that…” Moon laughs awkwardly, avoiding Lillie’s gaze “I wanted to know how he did it?” she says unconvincingly.

“Why do I feel like there’s more to that?” Lillie pokes Moon on the cheek. “I’m gonna tell you a secret, Moon.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve told him about you.”

“What?! Why would you do that?” Moon exclaimed.

“Moon, there’s a reason he goes in every day” she laughs “When I told him how you’re aiming to become Alola’s first Champion he became intrigued.” Lillie stands up, grabbing Nebby who was nearing the edge of man-made island. She turns around to place Nebby on Moon’s lap.

“She doesn’t even have her Pokemon yet, how could she be aiming for that?” Lillie tried her best to imitate her brother’s voice. A small laugh left Moon’s lips.

“Then I told him you weren’t going to end it here. That you wanted to go back to Kanto and challenge the League there too. Gladion for the first time in ages looked excited. He wanted to know why you wanted this. He wanted to know how you would do it. He even wondered what your starter would be. When I pointed out his curiosity, he brushed it off quickly, he muttered something about you having big dreams, but I could tell that something clicked within him.” Lillie sighed and paused as if unsure if she wanted to say the next phrase.

“Can I ask you for another favor, Moon?”

Moon nods. Lillie walks back up to her and squats down to reach her level. Lillie grabs both of Moon’s hands and pleads.

“Can you promise to talk to my brother? I don’t think even he knows what he really wants, but I’m pretty sure starting to work at Aether at 19 isn’t his full dream.”

“I promise.”


	6. A Perfect Matcha

The next morning Moon was pacing around the entrance. Her thoughts were clouded and she felt that at any moment she would get sick. She knew that she needed to keep her promise to Lillie, but how in the world was she supposed to talk to Gladion let alone get to that conversation.

“Why are you so nervous?” Hau whispers from behind Moon.

“EEK” she screams out loud causing some customers to look towards the two. Moon mouths a sorry and glares at Hau as she gives him a playful slap across the shoulder. “Don’t be mean” she mutters as her gaze once again goes towards the door. “I…just don’t know how to talk to him.”

“Moon, future Champion of Alola, Lillie trusted you for a reason.” Hau places both hands on your shoulders “You know what’s funny though? Before Gladion showed up you _only_ worried about Pokemon and the Trials. It’s nice to see you worry about people.”

Moon was about to contradict what Hau said when she heard the dreaded rings of the door. She took a deep breath before turning around to see the cause of her internal panic. Gladion for the first time in weeks wasn’t wearing his white Aether outfit. He was back in his original black and red scheme that Moon remembered ruining. She wondered if this meant he was skipping out on Aether work for a bit longer.

Gladion stared at her with disinterest, which eventually turned into slight confusion. The pause between them was longer than expected before Moon remembered that she was a hostess again before shifting into gear.

“Welcome! Table for one?” Moon placed a smile on her face.

Gladion looked at her curiously again. “Did the sunshine bomb finally give you your job back?”

Moon made a mental note to call Hau that later. 

“You mean Hau? Yeah, I finally got off my punishment.” She smiled in his direction as she led him to the tall table Gladion always inhabited. “We’re a little short staffed right now so I’ll doubling as your hostess and waitress.” She passes him a menu and leaves.

____________________________

When she came back around she saw Gladion staring out the window. He wasn’t working, as expected. Moon couldn’t help but to feel her heart clench. Someone only a year older he had the whole world ahead of him, and yet according to Lillie, he probably was just as lost as anyone else. Was the pressure of Aether really prohibiting Gladion from living out his real dreams?

“May I take your order?” Gladion caught up in his own thoughts jumped when Moon spoke up.

“Sorry” he replied gruffly. Moon nodded signaling that she would give him more time, but before she could turn around to walk away she stopped herself.

“You know…you’ve been here every single day for the past few weeks but I’ve noticed that you’ve never ordered something for yourself.” Moon crosses her arms and pouts.

Gladion let’s out a chuckle. “Everyone needs a break from time to time. As for the lack of an order, I don’t like coffee.”

“But then that means _I’m_ out of a job.” Moon says exaggeratedly. She leans in, placing her arms on the table “I just got this position back too.”

Gladion pushed the menu away, a small smile appearing. “What do you recommend?”

“I have something in mind.”

____________________________

When Moon started off at Cafe Tapu she was a barista. Moon stumbled a lot and it took her a good month to finally become a decent. One day a customer came in asking if they did coffee designs. The cafe at the time wasn’t as popular so Moon decided to try her hand at making something for the customer while the wait time was low. It was a simple pokeball, and not a very clean design at that, but the person took a picture anyways. Word of the cafe started to spread after that and Moon dedicated her time to practicing and creating elaborate Pokemon latte art.

After her father’s passing Moon lost her inspiration and requested from the newly promoted Hau to let her go to hostessing & waitressing instead. It paid better, it would allow her to save up faster, and it would serve as more of a distraction. Hau agreed on the condition that she would train newcomers on basic art techniques. Moon, of course, came through with the conditions everytime a new barista would be hired. So when she walked into the barista corner today everyone was shocked.

Moon loves being a hostess. And she loved how it gave her the support she needed two years ago. She got to interact with people from all over, she got to engage in conversation, and she got to see first hand how someone reacts to the designs in the cup.

But today, for once she wanted to see how someone would react to her art, she wanted to know how he would react.

Sun, the newest employee, hovered over her.

“Moon, what are you making?” he asked, excitement in his eyes.

“A green tea latte.” She said quickly, her focus on what she was drawing.

“I know that, but…” Sun is cut off by Hau’s hand on his shoulder signaling to Sun to stop the conversation. It was a few moments later when Moon put the cup on the counter. “I’m done” she said smiling.

Hau and Sun glanced over and saw what she had designed. Sun fanboyed claiming he would be as good as her one day, but Hau stared at her intently.

“This is first time you return to this corner in two years, Moon.”

“I know…” she says as she grabs a pastry to go with the latte.

“All for him?” A smirk.

“Listen, Hau. I just want to be his friend.” Moon replies briskly. 

She walks to the other side of the counter, placing everything on a platter.

“I doubt that’s the full story”

Moon looks over and throws him a look that says everything she’s thinking: _I just want to reach out to someone who needs more help than we possibly do._

When Moon approaches Gladion and places the drink and pastry in front of him he turns wide eyed.

In front of him was Moon’s masterpiece: a Silvally design right in the middle of a green tea latte.

“Enjoy!” Moon beamed as she clasped her hands together.

Gladion kept staring at it and Moon began to worry. Cafe Tapu’s lattes were a crowd favorite.

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to” Moon begins to say when Gladion finally speaks up “I just don’t want to ruin it.”

She’s taken aback. She didn’t expect something so precious to be said. “It’s meant to be consumed, silly. I made it for you. So please, enjoy.”

She starts walking away to leave him alone when he calls out her name.

“Hmm?”

Gladion stares intently through the window and takes a deep breath before redirecting his glance at her. “I’m planning on going to Ula’ula Island tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me, I mean.”

Gladion places his hand in front of his face trying to cover the tint of color that has now appeared. Moon wouldn’t be surprised if she looked the same way.

“YES!” she said a little too excitedly “I mean, I would love to.”

____________________________

When Gladion departs Moon grabs the check folder and rushes to the back of the store where Hau was. Her heart was pounding. Her mind was racing 20 miles per hour. And she might as well have stopped breathing. Where did that question even come from?

“He finally asked you out?” Hau asks without hesitation.

Moon lifts an eyebrow.

“Lillie’s been going off on how Gladion has finally shown some interest in something…or well, someone.” Hau shrugged. “Watching you two interact is interesting though especially since Gladion is so serious and you’re just so happy.” He laughed as he walked out. 

“I’M NOT THE ONE CALLED A SUNSHINE BOMB.” Moon yelled back slightly embarrassed.

She opens the folder and inside was the merchant receipt along with her tip. At the bottom of the receipt was, what Moon assumed, his phone number and a note:

_**The latte was actually good. Guess in order to get more I’ll be interacting with you more often.** _


	7. Qualitea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Let’s pretend that in this AU trainers get their Pokemon 4 weeks before they leave. This gives them time to do some early training, do strategy planning, learn the ropes and bond with them before commencing the trial ; u ;
> 
> 2\. I noticed that in Pokemon games the MC always get dragged into things (saving the world, battling the evil team, etc.) so I hc that they’re either nosy af or just very helpful, take it as you will ‘cause I applied this to Moon~ ^^;;

On a daily basis Moon would think about her upcoming adventure. She would gush with Hau about how they were x-amount of days away. Saving for it. Planning for it. Dreaming about it. It was all Moon lived and breathed beyond the cafe, but Hau was right. Since the Aether siblings appeared she felt herself get more and more distant from her Pokemon based thoughts.

When she first heard about Gladion she was in shock. The impossible was done, and the person responsible was right in front of her.

Then came the sadness. Suddenly her reaching the top seemed a lot farther and her dreams for once seemed impossible. How could she, someone who was leaving a year later be able to defeat _him_.

Determination followed suit. Moon, at first, did watch his interviews in hopes of receiving some sort of insight on his Pokemon’s stats, his battle techniques, or even some trial pointers. What better way to win a battle than to understand the strategy of a rival?

But when curiosity settled in instead she she ended up watching interviews for his charisma, his passion, and his undying love for his Pokemon. There on the tv she saw a (very serious) young male at his prime with so many opportunities and adventures awaiting him. What amazing feat would he do next? What would the very guy who worked a couple floors above her achieve?

After Lillie’s request her emotions couldn’t help but to change once more. She grew concerned and worried. She knew that she herself could go on her adventure and at least try her best to become Champion, but Gladion? Turns out he didn’t have that luxury and it hurt her to know that someone who loved Pokemon so much had to possibly push aside a dream.

And right now she was teetering on the edge of yet another drop on her long winded emotional rollercoaster because sitting right next to her in Malie Garden was Gladion. The one who started the ride in the first place and the one who just asked her a question that pulled her back into her old reality.

“You’re getting your starter tomorrow, huh?”

The expression that forms on Moon’s face wasn’t one of eagerness, it was one of complete and utter _panic_.

**Five weeks.**

**Tomorrow it’ll be _four weeks_.**

Her trip was _literally_ around the corner, and it wasn’t until right now that reality came crashing down.

“Don’t tell me you forgot” Gladion scoffs.

“It just came so fast!” Moon groans. “When you spend your whole life looking forward to something it can catch you a little off guard I suppose…”

“I got nervous before I left.”

“Really?” Moon felt relief come into her after hearing that.

“Yeah, but it’s expected.” Gladion shrugs.

Silence followed suit.

They sat next to each other allowing the sounds of the garden to consume them. The two of basked in the sunlight in complete peace until Moon couldn’t help but to glance over. He was relaxed, his eyes were closed, his head tilted back. The annoyed look and scowl that always graced his face weren’t present and Moon was absolutely captivated.

“Gladion, why did you go on your trials if you had Aether?” Moon says quietly. She covers her mouth in a panic, not expecting to have asked that outloud. “I--you--Sorry. That was out of line.” 

Gladion didn’t open his eyes instead falling into deep thought. “Lillie told you, huh?”

He sits up.

“I had a hunch my mother wasn’t doing the best things for Aether when I decided to steal Null and go on my trials. By the time Mother found out it was too late to be scolded.”

His hands clench the bench beneath him.

“I was also hoping I would get the desire to travel and battle out of my system before I had to come back”

Moon lifts her eyebrows “Why did you finish so fast then?”

“The foundation.”

“Gladion” she hesitates. His answers were getting sharper and shorter, but she needed to know “what do you actually want to do in the future?”

“Aren’t you full of questions.” He says sarcastically, before he finally looks at her.

Moon shrugs. “I grew up listening to everyone’s adventures. Their reasonings. Their passions. Sadly, all but two ended the same way. I guess I’m curious to see if your Pokemon adventure was going to continue.”

“There’s never been a real point in thinking about my ‘what ifs’” Gladion’s hand moves through his hair as he lets out a sigh.

“But I guess, I would keep battling to become the strongest trainer to make sure no harm came to the people I cared for or any Pokemon for that matter” He eyes begin to light up. “I would win Battle Royals, challenge the league, and maybe even attempts some gyms in other regions. It’s then and only then when I would come back to Aether ready to bring it back into it’s original purpose.” He slumps forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees as he relaxes his head on his hands turning towards Moon.

He was opening up.

“But...I’m going to disappoint you by saying this. My Trial run was just that, a trial because my journey is **done**. I’m not challenging the League.”

Moon stands in surprise “What do you mean you’re not taking on the League?” 

Moon’s question comes out as a yell causing him to sit up once again. She stares at his eyes with so much intensity he can’t help but to flinch when she steps closer to him.

“When word of the League came out I was ecstatic. I thought that Hau and I had to be the luckiest Trial class to date because at the end of our trials, at the top of that mountain, was a real tangible goal.” Moon jabs a finger into Gladion’s chest.

“This goal is so far out of reach for us, but you. You’re done. You don’t have to pass all your trials, the real lucky one is **you.** ”

She steps closer to Gladion’s seated frame. “Your passion goes beyond what I’ve seen in others, Gladion. It might even rival mine.” He holds her gaze as she continues her rant. 

Moon sighs.

“Let me be honest here. I don’t know you very well. In the past 3 weeks that you’ve been back we’ve had a total of 3 conversations. 2 of which were because I spilled something on you! And yet...I’ve heard so much from Lillie and Hau and I’ve seen first hand how you light up when it comes to Pokemon.”

“You.”

She pokes him once.

“Cannot.”

and again.

“Let. This. Opportunity. Pass.” Four quick pokes emphasizing every word that came out of her mouth. Her face was flushed. Her breathing was ragged. She looked like she would cry if Gladion didn’t listen to her. And yet there was no reaction from him. His eyes were just opened wide, a straight line formed across his lips, and Moon couldn’t read him at all.

All Gladion could do is stare. Stare at her, in her eyes, and into her soul. He should be reacting. He should be yelling back. He should be defending why he has to go to Aether now. But he was completely and utterly speechless. How could this one person be trying so hard to convince him of something he has brushed aside for years? How could she see through the facade he’s put up in order to convince himself this wasn’t what he wanted? For once someone was yelling at him for his own good and he couldn’t snap back at that.

Moon grew worried at his silence. She thought she went too far. She wanted him to say something, anything. And after a few more moments, she’s met with him standing up and gently pulling down the hand that she was still poking him with. He didn’t let go.

“Tsk.” He looks away for a brief second. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I don’t get it. Are you really trying to get me to take on the League **_against_** you?”

Moon’s eyes go wide and her voice gets caught in her throat as she takes in what he just said.

_“I guess I am.”_

“It’s no wonder Lillie talks so greatly about you. Someone like you...someone who tries so hard...there’s no doubt that you couldn’t become Champion.”

He pulls Moon into an unexpected hug.

She gasps as his arms wrap around her. Her arms forced to squish against his chest. Gladion rests his chin on top of Moon’s head.

“Fine. You win.” Gladion says sharply. “I’ll challenge the League, on two conditions.”

Moon’s heart is thumping. 

“One” He pauses “on this trip, _I want the strongest rival for myself._ ”

He separates a little from Moon, not missing the detail of a faint blush on her face.

“I want that rival to be _you._ ”

Gladion could hear Moon’s breath hitch as she looks up. She stares at Gladion with so much passion he could feel her processing her thoughts. And when a smirk joins her piercing gaze he could tell that Moon has never backed away from a challenge.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Gladion nods in response before continuing. “Two, I won’t challenge the League until you catch up.”

“WHAT?”

“Moon, I still have Aether business to attend to” he shakes his head, but for once a scowl isn’t present on his face when he mentions the Foundation.

“But what kind of rival would _I_ be if I didn’t give _you_ the push you needed. Don’t think I didn’t notice you psyching yourself out about your 4 week departure earlier today.” Gladion says.

“Fine” she pouts.

Gladion then starts to laugh as he pats Moon’s head.

“You know, I asked you out today, because I wanted to see first hand how passionate you were about becoming Champion, but I ended up gaining a whole lot more than just that.” A smile appears on his face. “Thank you.”

Moon nods in response. She did get a little too heated, but as Gladion continued to laugh she couldn’t help but to feel comforted about it. The same serious boy that Moon would watch daily was smiling and laughing so much in this one day she knew she never wanted it to end.

“So, Mr. Edgelord, what are we actually going to do on this _date_.”

_____________________________

As they headed back to Aether Paradise Gladion shared with Moon the full details of his Trials. He told her about his favorite trials, the Pokemon he got to train, who weirdest captains were, and he even told her what trial haunted him to this very day. _“Let’s just say, Mimikyu isn’t as adorable as it seems.”_

Gladion soon started giving Moon advice on the trials. What to expect, how to prepare. Moon teased Gladion about helping the enemy, but he just shrugged it off and continued to list things off.

The sun was setting when they got off the boat. Gladion and Moon were walking to the Aether elevator until he suddenly stopped. Moon looks back and tilts her head.

“I never got to learn why you want to challenge Alola and Kanto.”

“Oh,” she shrugged “I don’t have...complicated reasons.”

“You’d be surprised, Gladion. The percentage of trainers who wish they would go back to just attempt the Elite Four is astounding. I didn’t want to have those regrets.”

Gladion continues to walks behind her until they stop at the elevators.

“It would also break my heart to just have my Pokemon sitting around with me after an adventure of a lifetime. **I want our journey to never end**.”

Moon throws a smile in his direction. This time it’s Gladion who blushes in response. He was thinking of how he should respond, but when he looks at Moon he realizes she doesn’t need a response or confirmation on her goals because he experienced first-hand her trying to make one less person live without regrets.

The elevator dings and makes the two of them jump, pulling them out of their thoughts.

“I guess this is it. Thanks for today, Moon.” He pats her head one more time, lingering by just a second before he steps forward into the elevator.

“Good luck tomorrow, just remember your adventure is just beginning.”

She smirks in response, yelling as the doors close, “and yours is only continuing.”

Moon stares at the elevator long after Gladion has left before she starts takes her first steps across the hall to the cafe. As she walks in she sees Hau and Lillie sitting at a table, enjoying each other’s company and she couldn’t help but to smile fondly at the two. The two of them call her over, begging for details. As she recollected her thoughts to tell them she could feel her heart beating fast. She felt her cheeks warming up again and a smile grew on her face as she began from the beginning.

She was clearly still on an emotional rollercoaster, but now she knows she doesn’t want to get off.


	8. A State of Bean

“Today’s the day.” Moon says while staring straight into a mirror. She was one step closer. She was one month away.

“Today’s the day I get my starter. Today's the day I get my starter. Today's the da-” 

The doorbell rings. Moon looks towards the sound and takes a deep breathe in. She grabs her bag and her favorite red hat. She gives her Mom a quick hug goodbye as she goes outside and sees Hau.

“Ready, Champ?” Hau says with a big grin.

“I was born ready.” She says as she playfully bumps into him.

______________________________________ 

On their way to Iki Town Moon was reciting facts that she had gathered through years of research.

“There should only be around 30 other trainers.”

“51% pick Rowlet, 26% pick Litten, and 23% pick Popplio”

“Your grandpa requires all new trainers to battle with their new partner. It’s randomly generated though so the chances we get to battle each other is slim”

Hau just nods in response, not really caring about the numbers, but he knew Moon found some weird sense of comfort in being prepared for anything, even if it included obscure facts.

Both of them, however, were unprepared to see a line overflowing from the town entrance.

“What’s going on?” Hau asks as he tries jumping to see over the crowd.

Moon stares at the crowd. A concerned look growing on her face.

“What is it?”

“I forgot to consider a rise in trainers because of the League….”

“Hau! Moon!” They both whip their heads around and see Lillie waving eagerly, following behind her was Gladion with his typical stoic face.

“Lillie!!” Hau runs over to embrace her, lifting and spinning her around in the process. A small tsk could be heard from Gladion as he glares at the boy lifting his sister.

Moon, unlike Hau, walks up to them and laughs when she sees the scene in front of her.

Gladion’s face softens when he sees her. “So…” he crosses his arms “still nervous about today?”

Moon tilts her head and taps her chin. “Hmm, given that there’s triple the amount of normal trainers, a league to challenge, and a Rival I need to best…” She smiles in his direction “it would be weird if I wasn’t a little nervous, but I’ve never been more ready.”

He smiles back until he feels an arm drape around his shoulders. He looks over, it’s Hau beaming a smile right at him. Hau is met with a scowl.

“What are you two doing here anyways?”

“Lillie wanted to check out the starter selection process” Gladion replies sharply as he lifts Hau’s arm off of him.

“I missed Gladion’s when I was in Kalos so I wanted to at least see you two pick your new partners.” She claps her hands together and looks over to her brother. “Gladion’s here because he wanted to see Moon.” 

She and Hau exchange mischievous glances.

“ **LILLIE.** ” Gladion responds through clenched teeth. His hand goes over his face in embarrassment.

Lillie smiles innocently towards Moon. Moon looks away towards Iki town, trying very hard to hide her blush.

Hau breaks the tension by laughing. “Alright love-Oricorios it’s time to go” he says as he stands behind Moon and begins pushing her forward.

If looks could kill Hau would be a goner because when Moon finally looked over her shoulder towards the boy he felt his life flash before his eyes. “ _HAU_ ” she whispers menacingly under her breath so only he could hear. “Yes, Moon?” Hau smiles at his death sentence. She forces a smile on her face as she keeps walking forward “ _I hope we’re paired together so I can **beat** you._ ”

Hau brushes off her threat with yet another laugh, Lillie skips behind them and Gladion trudges along with his hands in his pockets as they walk into the bustling square.

______________________________________ 

The crowd was loud and overwhelming to say the least, but when the four of them walked in it was as if a spotlight landed on them. Moon stood there in shock, not understanding why the crowd got so quiet and then she overheard the whispers.

_“Isn’t that Hala’s grandson?”_

_“The Aether siblings?”_

_“Didn’t he beat his trial in record time?”_

Moon looks back “I forgot you all were famous.”

Hau pouts “Moon, let’s go to the front.” He bumps into her shoulder slightly as he picks up the pace to walk ahead of her.

“Good luck! I’ll meet you over there Gladion” Lillie says as she walks towards Hau to wish him luck too.

Moon waves bye to Lillie and notices some trainers arguing while looking over at their direction. She could pick up on them saying things like _“autograph”, “go ask”_ and _“he seems mad.”_

Moon lifts an eyebrow and looks at Gladion. She smiles. “Before you get flocked with fanboys and fangirls” she grabs his hands and clasps them in hers “thank you for being here. We-- **I** , really appreciate it.”

“I would wish you luck, but I know you don’t need it” Gladion smiles in response when he feels a tap on his arm. Moon was right, the fans were coming.

She lets go of his hands, nods in acknowledgement, and walks towards Hau.

He’s standing in front of the stage. His jitters long gone and instead replaced with frustration. She places a hand on his shoulder. “Hau, once our trials begin, you won’t have to worry about be labelled only as Hala’s grandson.”

“Yeah” he pauses “you know that I just want to have fun, but it would be nice to make my own name too.”

Moon smiles at her best friend “you will.”

______________________________________ 

Hala goes up the stairs and walks straight into the middle of the platform. He clears his throat.

One by one the crowd of rowdy trainers fell into silence. The spectators all held their breath. Moon and Hau looked ahead.

“Welcome upcoming trainers, family, and friends. Today we are gathered one month before departure. It’s time to choose your lifetime partner and begin the first steps towards your Trial journey.” Hala looks across the crowd and joyfully laughs “There are so many of you here today though so this may take a while. Please be patient and remember your Pokemon has to choose you too. When you’re done go to Professor Kukui, he’ll give you the name of who you’re battling.” He smiles as he walks to the center and places three Pokeballs down.

“Keep up, Hau” and before he could even respond Moon sprinted off to form the line.

______________________________________ 

“She would run to be first in line” Gladion scoffs.

“You know you find it endearing” Lillie says nudging him.

“She’s definitely determined”

“And she’s re-inspired you” Lillie’s eyes glance up towards her brother. He doesn’t notice. He’s too busy staring at the front of the line.

“Are you really going to balance Aether and training for the League?”

Gladion’s eyes never leave Moon’s direction. “Of course, I made a deal with her.”

The Kanto born girl stared at the three Pokemon in front of her.

Litten. Rowlet. Popplio.

Three potential friends, one future partner.

Moon stood there in shock. Not because she didn’t know who she wanted. She knew who she wanted since the day she found out she was moving to Alola.

She was in shock because her dreams were finally coming true.

She was going to make a legacy. She refused to be underestimated.

She was going to take the path less taken.

“Popplio.” She crouches down “do you want to go on an adventure with me?” She sticks her hand out towards the Pokemon and waits.Popplio waddles towards her and sniffs her hand. Moon stays still as Popplio leans into her hand asking to be lifted. Moon starts to cry as she lifts and hugs her new partner. “We’re going to do this together, okay?”

‘Pop!’ her Pokemon says in response and Moon leaves the stage new Pokemon in hand.

Moon looks behind her towards Hau. She sees him stopping in front of Litten.

She smiles as she walks around towards Professor Kukui. “Alola Cousin!” he beams as he hands her a basket.

She reaches in, pulls out a slip, and opens it.

Her eyes widen. Hau walks towards Professor Kukui until his path is cut off by Moon. She shoves the slip of paper in his direction.

“When two trainers’ eyes meet you have to battle.”

“Is this revenge for earlier?” he puts his hands behind his head, a big grin plastered on his face.

“Seems like luck is on my side” she grins right back. For her first battle to be against her best friend was a blessing and a curse. Neither of them would go easy on each other, and that just excited her more.

______________________________________ 

As soon as the last trainer picked their Pokemon Hala called Moon up to the battle stage.

“I wonder who she drew” Lillie asked.

Hau then came up from the other side.

“She drew the sunshine bomb?” Gladion’s voice was surprised. The chances of that were slim and yet there they were standing right in front of each other.

“Just cause we’re friends doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you” Moon says as Popplio is released from her Pokeball.

“I never expected anything less.” Litten is drawn out.

“And begin!”

______________________________________ 

Gladion was on edge as he watched Moon and Hau battle. Both were skilled even as beginners, but he could tell that Moon had more practice with her balance of offensive and defensive moves.

“How much time did she spend with Pokemon in Kanto?” he asked under his breath. His eyes focused on the battle.

“She mentioned that both her parents were trainers and that she grew up next to the Kanto Pokemon Lab.” Lillie watches in awe alongside her brother before continuing. “The Kanto Champions were like her brothers. They showed her everything she needed to know.”

“You can tell.”

“Worried she’ll beat you in the future?”

Gladion smiles “that’s the point of having the strongest rival.”

______________________________________ 

“Popplio, his Litten is weak, get him with one last water gun!”

-DING-

The battle was over.

“Hoo-eee! Moon that was amazing!” Hau says while jumping up and down. Moon smiles in response as they walk off stage together.

“I’m going to keep challenging you until I can beat you, Moon”

Moon laughs in response “I’ll keep accepting your challenges then”

“And hopefully you’ll accept mine in due time too?” 

Moon whips her head around and sees Gladion. 

“We made a deal, didn’t we?” She grins as she settles into watching the rest of the battles. 


	9. Pour You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are the best.

Moon pushes her hair out of her face as she calls Popplio back. “You know when you said you would challenge me until you win I didn’t think it would be 4 times a week for a full month.”

Hau shrugs “Well, you have your rival helping you train. That means you have to help me.”

“Since when was I your rival too?” She puts her hands on her hips. “You’re not going to stalk me during our trial just to get more battling in, right?” Moon pauses as she searches Hau’s face for an answer. He just smiles back. “HAU! You need to challenge other people too!!”

“ _If_ we bump into each other during our trials it’ll merely be a coincidence. BUT, I won’t be following you because my goal is to be faster than you.”

Moon chuckles “We’ll see about that.”

Hau signals that they need to go back to work. This was their final day at work and through all the battling, training, and Pokemon catching Moon and Hau had to balance training new employees to take over once they left. It was a strange feeling of sadness and excitement that filled the cafe. Customers wished them luck and also shared how empty and sad the cafe would be without them. Moon and Hau always had to reply with a smile and a simple **_“we’ll be back sooner than you know it.”_**

“It’s weird having to say all these goodbyes” Moon pauses thinking about who else she needs to see before leaving tomorrow morning. “Have you said bye to Lillie yet?” Moon asks.

“We’re hanging out once we close up.” Hau smiles brightly.

“Oh really?” Moon side eyes Hau, she walks closer to him and whispers “does Gladion know?”

Hau gulps “Yes.”

Moon’s eyes widen as she shouts “DID GLADION FINALLY GIVE THE OKAY FOR YOU TWO TO DATE?”

A mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. “Well, both yes and no. Lillie and I kinda got some _information_ on him that would tarnish his edgy image.”

Moon’s eyes sparkle “what kind of _**information**_ are we talking about here?”

Hau pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through some pictures. Moon waits impatiently.

“Lillie sent me these.” He pushes his phone into her hands.

On his screen he had a series of pictures. There were several pictures of a baby Gladion. Lots of pictures of him in ridiculous Pokemon outfits. _“Is he in a teddiursa costume?!”_ She finds an adorable picture of a much younger Gladion hugging a Cleffa and a recent photo of Silvally chewing his hair.

“Hau you have to send me these” her eyes don’t leave the screen as she continues to scroll when the last picture made Moon stop mid-swipe.

“Wait, I’m in this. How did you get this?” she looks up at Hau.

“So…you know how you and Gladion have been hanging out and training every day?”

_______________________________

__  
~~Four Weeks Ago~~  


“Gladion I need your help” Moon proclaimed as the four of them left the Starter ceremony and headed towards the Marina.

“With what?”

“Help me train.”

“You beat Hau. Pretty sure you’re on the right track already.”

Moon’s eyes changed focus towards Hau and Lillie walking in front of them. Hau was moving his arms around excitedly while Lillie laughed. He was still hyped up on his battle with Moon.

“Yeah, but rival or not, in order to become the best shouldn’t I train with the best?”

Gladion let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll clear some time in my schedule to help you.”

Moon let out a happy squeal and hugged Gladion “Thank you!”

Since then it’s been daily training sessions with him and various Pokemon that missed battling from the Conservation. Sadly to Moon’s dismay Gladion refused to battle her. “Moon my team is 12 times higher than your level 5 Popplio.” The trainings eventually turned into hangouts and any time in between was spent visiting each other either in the Cafe or the Foundation.

The aforementioned picture was taken during one of said hangouts. The two of them were sitting at a booth in the Malasada store in Hau’oli City and Moon was leaning over the table, napkin in hand, to wipe sugar off of Gladion’s beet-red face.

_______________________________

Moon nods slowly in response to Hau.

“Lillie and I happened to be at the Malasada shop when you two got their on your date.” The smile on his face grew wider. She narrowed her eyes.

“It wasn’t a date.” her words trailed off “send me the photos though.”

Hau extends his hand to grab his phone. “You know, I thought you would’ve told him by now” he says passively as he scrolls through the photos he needs to send.

“Tell him what?”

“That you clearly have feelings for him.”

Moon rolls her eyes in response. “Bit hypocritical don’t you think? You haven’t told Lillie anything.”

“She’s known I’ve liked her since we were kids. You don’t have that excuse.”

She drops her arms in defeat, Hau was right. “I–I just don’t think Gladion would appreciate my feelings right now.”

_______________________________

Gladion was seated in his office at the Aether Foundation in a silence only accompanied by Silvally’s soft snores. Papers were stacked in front of him and as much as he disliked Faba, he understood he needed to learn the ropes from him and Wicke first. He sifts through the paperwork before placing them down again. He can’t get any work done today.

“Ugh” Gladion groans as his head drops and hits the desk he’s sitting at. He winces until his thoughts are interrupted by Lillie’s laugh.

“What’s got you so worked up today, brother?” Lillie says from the door.

“Tsk. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

He glares as she takes a seat in front of the desk.

“So what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

Lillie crosses her arms and glares right back. Oh they were siblings all right. 

“If you and your boyfriend didn’t parade up here earlier with those photos I wouldn’t be suffering right now” he leans back into his chair and rubs his hands over his face in distraught.

Lillie laughs. “Are you really worked up about that? Or is it because of that last photo of you and Moon? Did we shine a light on something you’ve been trying to push aside?”

Gladion glares. “What are you talking about?”

“A certain someone is starting her trials tomorrow…” Lillie pauses hoping she’s nudging him in the right direction, but when he doesn’t respond she decides to push, not nudge.

“You haven’t told Moon how you feel” she nods her head in disapproval. .

Gladion let’s his head hit his desk one more time. Lillie jumps back a little in surprise.

“Ican’ttellher” his words barely audible and muffled by the desk.

Lillie’s eyes soften. Her poor brother, so worked up over a girl who is clearly head over heels for him.

“And why not?”

He lifts his head and leans it against his arm.

“She doesn’t need distractions and I’m busy” he points around the room “with all of this”

“You don’t have to take over right now”.

Silence.

“She might be gone for three years.”

“I know.”

“She’s going to meet a lot of people”

“I know.”

“I heard Ilima gets all the girls swooning”

“…”

“Or maybe Kiawe is more her type”

“…”

“Maybe she’ll stop liking you and fall for someone else”

Gladion stands up and slams his hands on the desk. Silvally wakes up in the process and growls softly.

“Lillie, is this supposed to make me feel better?” he says through clenched teeth.

“No, it’s supposed to make you take action. I only want what’s best for you.” She gives him a sincere smile.

Gladion stays silent and watches as his sister gets up to leave.

“You know she’ll be coming up here to say bye to us later.”

Gladion perks up.

“Do what you want with that bit of information.” She leaves.

Gladion slumps back into his seat. He pushes his bangs back and looks over to Silvally.

“Do you think I should tell her?”

Silvally gets up, licks Gladion’s face, and tries to chew his hair. He laughs in response “Okay, maybe I’ll do it then.”

_______________________________

“Do you really think that? Or are you making excuses?”

“Hau, I’m leaving tomorrow. We’re both leaving tomorrow. You know this!” Moon said frustratedly.

“You have to do the trials here in Melemele first. You still have a couple of days or weeks.”

Moon starts to speak and stops before a sound can even come out. Hau looks at her curiously. “You are starting here right?”

Moon glances down “I planned on getting through both Ilima and Hala tomorrow.”

“WHAT? HOW? WHY? ” Hau shouts in surprise.

“I am **beyond** ready” she defended.

“There’s no doubt about that, but you’ve never wanted to go through the trials quickly”

She stays quiet and realization strikes Hau. He walks up to Moon, puts his hands on her shoulders, and looks deep into her eyes.

“Were you planning on telling him today?”

Moon looks away.

“Don’t tell me you planned on running away after confessing?”

**B i n g o.**

Moon bit her lip and nodded slowly. Hau in response started to laugh really, really hard. Moon threw daggers at him with her eyes.

“Hau, I swear to Arceus…”

“Moon, you’re willing to take on not one, but two leagues, and your silly mind is telling you to run away after confessing?!”

She groans and punches Hau lightly on the arm. She walks out before he started laughing again.

_______________________________

As the final customers left and the new employees learned to close shop Moon trudged along behind Hau up to the Aether Foundation.

The elevator door opens up and Nebby floats inside around Moon’s feet.

“You’re here!” she says happily as she pulls Moon towards her. “Moon, you’re going to be amazing during your trials.”

“Pew.”

“Even Nebby agrees” she laughs. 

Moon felt the emotions begin to overwhelm her, the goodbyes were finally happening. “Lillie I’m going to miss you and Nebby so much.”

Lillie pulls back and sees Moon begin to tear up. “Nuh uh, no crying out of you young lady because Gladion would kill me.”

Moon holds her tears back and smiles.

“Just remember to keep your Pokemon healthy, okay Moon? They’ll always be there to protect and support you.” Lillie hands her a little bag full of potions, revives, and ethers.

“All of this? I can’t.”

“I insist” Lillie responds pushing the bag towards her again.

“Thank you”

“The next time Nebby and I see you, you better be champion” Lillie says with a smile.

“Unless I beat her” Hau chimed in. Moon smirked and Lillie laughed as she put Nebby into her bag and reached for Hau’s hand.

“Gladion’s in his office down the hall to your left!”

Moon waves goodbye.

 **“GOOD LUCK CONFESSING!”** yelled Hau right as the elevator doors closed.

Moon stood there mouth agape. _“Stupid Hau”_ she mumbled under her breath as she began walking down the white corridor. _“Bet he just wants to embarrass me. Dear Arceus now Lillie knows. I don’t even want to do this, I just wanted to say bye”_ she muttered until all her thoughts came to a stop at the door to his office.


	10. Espresso Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes (Pt. 1): !!!!!!!!! & I want to say that I really appreciate all your comments

Moon takes a deep breath and knocks.

No response.

Knocks twice. Still nothing.

“Gladion, are you here?” She pushes the door and it opens slightly.

She walks in and she sees Gladion with his head rested on his desk. He was asleep and Silvally was awake and keeping guard. When Silvally saw Moon his tail started wagging and he walked up to her urging her to play with him. Moon put a finger over her mouth signaling to stay quiet as she gently pet him on his head.

Moon kept going towards Gladion and sat on the chair across from him. “So I guess your edge wears off when you’re asleep” she whispers. She really didn’t want to wake him, but she did need to say bye to him.

She stood up and leaned across the desk until her hand was just inches from his face. She felt the compulsive need to just poke him so she did. He didn’t budge.

Moon shakes her head. “Silvally, has Gladion been working too hard?”

Silvally lets out a loud bark to confirm. Moon starts flailing around trying to hush the Pokemon, but it’s too late.

Gladion let’s out a groan and slowly opens his eyes to see a skittish Moon with her hands over Silvally’s muzzle.

“Morning!” she says nervously as she drops her hands. Silvally barks again.

Gladion blinks a couple of times as if trying to understand why she was there. He looks over to the clock. 11PM.

“Did you just get off of work?” His voice raspy from sleep.

Moon nods. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

He shakes his head as he stands up.

Moon brings her hands out in protest. “No no it’s okay stay seated I just wanted to say bye before tomorrow”

Gladion lifts an eyebrow.

“but Silvally made it quite obvious you’ve been overworking”

“Moon.”

“and knowing you you’ve probably been ignoring sleep so you should go to sleep because you need it probably the most out of anyone working here so I’ll be leaving no--”

“Don’t go.”

Moon stops rambling.

“You really can’t expect me to accept a two second departure from you do you?” 

“Of course not” she says dejectedly. 

“Hmmm...” he glances back at the clock “I’ll take you back to Route 1” 

He grabs a jacket, heads towards the door, and holds it open for Moon.

Moon doesn’t move and stares in response. Gladion shakes his head and let’s out a small sigh gesturing towards to get a move on.

“You don’t have to.”

Gladion let’s his eyes lock with hers. **“I want to.”**

_________________________ 

“Do you usually stay up late?”

“Define late.”

“...how late do you stay up?”

“Is it considered late if you see the sun rise?”

“Gladion!” she shouts in surprise “Is it for work?”

He nods.

If there was a way to deny that Gladion had been overworking himself he would do it in a heartbeat. He had to pull very late nights on an almost daily basis to get work done ahead of time. He wanted to hangout with Moon and he wasn’t going to let Faba be on his case if his work started slipping. As tired as he was, however, he knew every minute with her was worth it.

Soon enough Gladion caught himself staring at Moon. She was leaning on the boat railing watching the waves roll on by. The very thing she was named after softly illuminated all her features and the breeze gently pushes her hair behind her. She suddenly shivers. He flinches. She was wearing her typical blouse and shorts combo with no sweater in sight, how was she not cold?

He takes off his jacket and nudges her slightly. She looks at him and then down to his hands. “You’re cold, aren’t you?”

“But what about you?”

“Just take it.”

“Always so snippy” she mutters along with a thanks and puts on his jacket. She feels herself enveloped in its warmth. “Gladion, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Hmm?”

“I know it’s late, but once we arrive do you want to go to the beachfront with me?” She throws him a smile that makes him want to frame it forever. Where are Hau and Lillie when he needs them to capture a picture?

“Moon, you’re starting your trial tomorrow morning you sure you want to stay out later than it already is?”

“Gladion, you’re always looking out for me aren’t you?” she rolls her eyes playfully. “I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t something I was sure of.” She goes back to staring at the ocean, a slight pout evident on her lips.

His eyes soften. He reaches out and pats her head. “I’d love to go with you”

_________________________ 

When they arrive at the beachfront they find themselves casually walking around. Gladion followed her around as she encountered some stray Pyukumuku to toss back like she would at the Grand Resort. Moon messes with Gladion at one point and puts a Pyukumuku on his head.

The yell Gladion let out when it starts to let out its 'organs' was priceless and sent Moon into a laughing fit. Ironically enough, as he swung his head to get it off the Pokemon ended up flying through the sky and landed on Moon. They both laugh until tears gather in their eyes and eventually head towards the stairs at the edge of the sand for a much needed break.

They sit next to each other for a while without saying a word, allowing them to only hear the sounds of their breathing and the crashing waves.

Gladion relaxes and takes in the ambience. A couple of minutes pass when he remembered what Lillie told him earlier “you haven’t told her how you feel.” He swallows the lump that now formed in his throat. It’s now or never.

“Gladion, I have something to tell you.”

He’s taken out of his thoughts. Her smile from before was long gone. She was looking towards the ocean with a solemn face.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

He scoffs. “I know that already”

“No, I mean. _Leaving_ leaving. I plan on getting through Ilima and Hala all by the end of tomorrow.”

The corners of Gladion’s mouth rise. “Are you sure you don’t want to beat my record?” he teases.

Moon let’s out a small chuckle. “Yeah…”

“I knew Melemele wouldn’t hold you off for long before you kept going.” 

Her silence became unsettling. Gladion became concerned.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about how you’ll do?”

“I haven’t been worried about the Trial since the day we spent at Malie.”

There’s a short lull in their dialogue as if both of them were trying to figure out what to say.

“I’m excited. There’s no doubt about it, but my heart hurts.” She slumps forward, hugs her knees, and lets her eyes lock onto the horizon.

“I know we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time, but I’ve really come to appreciate our time together.”

“Beyond the training?” It’s a simple question, a joke even, but she didn’t want him misunderstanding any of her actions.

“Of course beyond the training, Gladion! Me asking for your help wasn’t just because I wanted an upperhand. I genuinely wished to get closer to you!” Her voice started off as defensive, but it retreated back to her typical passionate pleas, just like when she asked him to take on the League.

“and I got my wish.”

Gladion was hoping she would turn around to face him so he could try to get even a glimpse on what she was thinking or feeling. Moon was an open book, she wore everything out on her sleeve, her face and eyes would always project what she was feeling, but right now he couldn’t decipher her.

“And what was that?”

“I was able to get closer to you, maybe even more than I originally intended.”

Gladion felt his heart start to pick up in pace just ever so slightly. What was she trying to get at?

“It sucks though.” She let’s out a sigh.

“because now I know what it’s like to be with you everyday. I know what it’s like to have both silly and serious conversations with you. And now I know that I’m really going to miss you...” Her voice trails off.

“Moon, I’m going to miss you too.”

She shakes her head aggressively. “Gladion...I…”

She inhales deeply. Exhales slowly.

“Gladion, I think I’m in love with you.”

Gladion stares at her in complete shock. Wide-eyed and speechless he could feel his heart want to come out of his chest. Moon had feelings for him, and he for sure didn’t expect her to say it _right now._

She stands up, still avoiding his gaze. His head snaps up to follow her movements. Her hands, hidden by the length of his sweater’s sleeves, were clenched around the fabric.

“The fact that I’m leaving hurts, a lot. But I do want to thank you. For today, for the past few months, for everything. I...don’t know when I’ll be done with my Trial, but I hope to see you fulfill your side of the promise at the League.” Her voice was slow, cautious, shaking even. She doesn’t wait for a response as she quickly turns around and begins to walk up the stairs.

“Moon.”

She keeps walking up the stairs until Gladion stands up quickly and gets a gentle hold of her hand, prompting her to stop.

“Moon...seriously... **what the heck**?! You really like catching me off guard don’t you?” He takes his free hand and pushes his bangs out of his face. “You really do do things to the beat of your own drum don’t you? Were you really going to walk away without an answer or response or anything?”

Moon’s eyes focus on the floor. He smiles as he let’s go of her hand, but proceeds to bring it up to her face. He gently nudges her look at him.

“Why?”

“ _I’m scared_ ” she says finally locking her eyes with his emerald ones, her voice barely audible, a faint blush evident on her cheeks.

Gladion clicks his tongue in slight annoyance. “You can’t tell me you don’t know the answer I would give you.”

She stands there in his sweater, with his hands gently on her face, completely and utterly speechless.

Maybe she did know, maybe she didn’t. She wanted to believe that she had a small hunch that maybe, just maybe he liked her back. That he giving into her every whim wasn’t just a sign of friendship. That he spending what little free time he had with her was a possibility. That he laughing, smiling, and just being carefree around her was a sign that he had some sort of feelings for her.

But she tries to convince herself otherwise, because if he says no it would hurt. Like a bandaid being pulled off slowly, with a dull pain following suit. She’s leaving anyways. She wouldn’t have to see him anymore, or...ever. And the thought of that, that she would never see him annoyed or hear him something snarky or say something surprisingly sweet again was the part that would hurt even more than the rejection.

But what’s rejection compared to separation? What would happen if her hunch is right and he says yes? Moon would have to fight the urge to stay behind. He had responsibilities and she had a future. Gladion knew all her dreams, aspirations, and how hard she worked to get to this day. She knew he would force her to leave. Force her to leave him behind. Would it even work out? Would there even be a shot at anything? No one knew how long she would be gone for, it might be a year or five. A lot could change in a year; _how someone looks, how someone takes their coffee, **how someone feels**._

When Moon stayed silent Gladion sighed.

“Moon why do you think I approached you in the first place?”

“‘I spilled cocoa on you.”

He let’s out a chuckle. “Besides that.”

“You said you were curious about me.”

“Exactly, I wanted to learn more about you, just like you did about me.”

“Why do you think I continued to visit the cafe afterwards?”

“Cause I challenged you.” Moon’s voice laced with impatience. She didn’t want to play games, she wanted to run away.

He shakes his head. “It’s cause I wanted to _see_ you. Taking time out of my schedule daily? Cause I wanted to _talk_ to you. I already know I spend a large amount of time just _thinking_ about you, so why should you, _my rival_ and well now, _my closest friend_ , be so scared to just know how I _feel_ about you. The signs have been there, Moon. I would give anything to continue the chance to _be_ with you on a daily basis.”

He let’s her face go to cover his own face which now had a faint tint of red, Moon wished her blush was as elegant as his but she felt herself full blown glowing. Moon mutters under her breath.

Gladion lifts an eyebrow in response “What was that?”

 _“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO EMBARRASSING?”_ she screams unable to handle the overwhelming happiness that filled her very soul.

He leans in close to Moon’s face. “‘Cause I get a reaction out of you.”

She looks away _fast_. He laughs as he stands up straight.

“Tsk...what a shame though.”

“Hmm?”

“Lillie was urging me to confess tonight, but of course, you had to go and beat me here too.”

“We haven’t battled yet for you to use ‘too’ ” she says matter-of-factly.

He shrugs. “Moon.”

She was caught slightly off guard because she never would’ve imagined that someone could say her name and make it sound so pure, so gentle, so...full of love. 

She looks up at him, signaling to continue speaking.

“I love y--”

Moon let’s out a small squeak.

“Don’t! If you say what I think you’re going to say I’m never going to want to leave for my Trials.”

He crosses his arms. “If you didn’t leave for your Trials I would never forgive myself and I know you wouldn’t forgive yourself either.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokeball.

“Someone once told me that they didn’t want to live with any regrets. She convinced me to live the exact same way and I never was able to show her my gratitude.” 

He puts the Pokeball in Moon’s hand. She didn’t want to cry today, especially not in front of Gladion, but the tears formed anyways. 

“This is a Type: Null and I’m trusting _you_ your never ending journey. And one day when you do come back with a Silvally by your side I know it’ll be time to fulfill my end of the promise.”

He smiles. “However, I want to add something to our little deal, Moon.”

“What is it?”

Gladion reaches for her face and wipes the tears that were falling from her eyes. 

_**“That my feelings for you won’t change, no matter how long it takes for you to come back.”** _

Gladion looks at Moon’s surprised face and smirks. _She’ll always be easy to read._

He starts leaning in ever so slowly when Moon quickly rises on her tiptoes and closes the little space that’s left between them, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Gladion’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes (Pt. 2): Moon always has to have the last word.


	11. One Sip at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life gets in the way of posting. ; n ;

_“You always want the final say in things don’t you”_

_“Heh.”_

______________________

The walk to Route 1 was bittersweet. Hands interlocked, beating hearts, sweet words, and warm emotions all were coming to an end when they stepped onto Moon’s front porch.

“You won’t back out on your promises, right?” Moon says with big wishful eyes. All the hope in the world being held on his answer as if it what was going to hold her together for the upcoming months.

He steps in closer and places his forehead on hers. “I assure you I won’t back out.”

Moon smiles in response and leans into a hug. “It won’t be easy” she mutters into his shirt.

“Well, we’ll have to manage talking through phones or carrier Pikipek or you could always pager your way to visit me or…”

She shakes her head. “No, not that.”

“What then?”

“It won’t be easy… **beating me**.”

Gladion pulls away slightly and let’s out a scoff. The biggest smug grin forms on Moon’s face. Even through all the feelings and reveals they were still rivals until the very end.

“That’s why it’s a challenge.” He taps her nose softly.

She laughs, places one final kiss on his cheek, and waits for him to page a Pokemon to return to Aether Paradise. Once he was gone she walks inside of her room and releases Type: Null.

“Hi there” she says quietly and softly. She extends her hand “My name is Moon and I want to take you on an adventure.”

Type:Null approaches her slowly and sniffs her hand. “I can’t train you just yet, but I’ll beat the Kahuna tomorrow and you’ll be able to see the world Type: Null, I promise you.” Moon pets the Pokemon slowly before retreating it back to its Pokeball.

She looks over at the clock. 12:24AM. A big sigh escapes her lips.

_It was finally the day._

______________________

“Did you grab your hat?” Moon’s mother asked.

Moon nods.

“Money?” 

“In my wallet.”

“Z-Bracelet?” 

Moon sticks out her hand.

“Island challenge amulet” 

“On my bag”

“Pokedex?” Moon points to the floating Rotom.

“Pokemon and Pokeballs?”

“Check and check!”

“A goodbye hug for your mom?”

Moon’s eyes lift from her list and she sees her Mom with arms wide open. She walks into them.

“I remember when I left for my journey. I was so unprepared and under packed, not even a pair of running shoes accompanied me. But look at you! After so many years of watching battles and following Red and Blue around you’re finally leaving. Moon, your dad would be so proud of you.”

“You think so?”

“There’s no doubt about it.”

______________________

Ten years of work, ten years of dreaming, and ten years of preparation all led up to this fateful morning. Moon, along with hundreds of others, were leaving for the first time in history towards a Trial that had an actual end goal. An end goal that once only seemed as distant as Moon’s desire to defeat the Kanto League.

For years Moon heard stories from everyone around her. She learned why Professor Oak became a Professor. She learned how Red trained every single day. She learned how Blue got through the entire region as fast as he did. She learned how her parents met at Saffron city and why they never challenged the League. She learned about victories, regrets, deaths, births, newfound dreams and shattered ones and every single year she wondered how her story would turn out.

When she was 8 she imagined leaving town with a Charmander. She would make friends with every trainer. She would win every battle. _Her story was going to be about happiness._

When she was 10 she acknowledged that there was a world beyond Kanto. She accepted that her Pokemon journey would be a busy one. Everyone wanted to become Champion, but she wanted it more. _Her story was going to be about determination._

When she was 14 she learned she was leaving Kanto at the end of the year. Her cookie-cutter adventure was no longer a part of the picture. There were no gyms. There was no League. She was saying goodbye to everything she had built up. _Her story was going to be about obstacles._

When she was 15 she had a change of heart. She moved. She met Hau. She learned about the Trials. Their history and their purpose and what they signify to the trainers in Alola. The mold she once held onto so dearly shattered because it didn’t matter what the system was or where Moon was in the world. Moon was going to have a story. Moon wasn’t going to have regrets. Moon was going to take on both challenges. _Her story was going to be about hope._

When she first turned 18 she knew that dreams would soon become a reality. She had dreams, support, and her own motivation, but when the League was announced Moon’s drive lit up tenfold. The Trials were no longer just a stepping stone to Kanto. They became their own entity and one that Moon would win just as easily.

_**Or so she thought.** _

When Gladion stepped inside the cafe that one day she realized that _no one ever said that her goal was going to be easy._ There were people out there making marks in the world while she was barely waiting to get started. 

And Gladion, he was unexpected, a fork at the end of a road. And to Moon, Gladion was an enigma. Someone who was both a legacy maker and a broken path. Someone who both fascinated her and frightened her. 

Moon recognized that she wasn’t the only one in the world who wanted to win the League. She recognized that she wasn’t the only one that was going to _attempt_ to win the League. There were people out there who would fight to keep up with her. There would be people trying to stand in her way.

_And then there were the people who deserved to stand in front of her every step of the way, but wouldn’t._ Gladion was the latter and she refused to accept that.

And when she made him promise her to take on the league she realized that her journey, her adventure, her story, was beyond just _her_. It was **never** _just her._

It’s the smiles from friends. It’s the encouraging words from family. It’s the passions from other’s journeys. It’s the hard work from her Pokemon and it’s been her drive to never settle for less.

And all she needed to realize that her journey had already started was a reality check from a rival because Moon’s story always _was_ and _still is_ a story about **_love._**

______________________

“Ilima.” Moon walks confidently into the entrance of Verdant Cavern “I’m here to take on your Trial.”

“Oh, well aren’t you a quick one, hmm?”

“It’s never too early.” Moon was radiating confidence.

“The last time someone came to my Trial the day of was a year ago. Blonde, piercing green eyes, the next Aether President if I’m correct.” His hand cups his chin.

Moon’s says his name under her breath. Ilima catches it.

“Gladion, yes. He definitely made a name for himself.”

Moon smirks. “Well, I guess that just means I have to work twice as hard, huh?”

“Exactly. Well then, I sincerely look forward to your challenge” Ilima states before walking into the cave. Moon follows suit.

Moon heads out of the cave into Totem’s Den once she finishes the third wild encounter.

She throws her Pokeball.

“Pop!”

She reaches down to hand her a Pokebean “I have a feeling we’re about to go against something really strong. Are you ready?”

Popplio nods in confirmation. Moon pats the Pokemon’s head before continuing to the pedestal. Popplio follows just as confidently as her trainer.

A Z-crystal glittered from inside the podium and Moon felt herself holding her breath. She glanced at the bracelet that hung off her wrist. Next Pokemon Champion of the World. She slowly reaches into the podium when suddenly the ground starts to shake violently, a Gumshoos appears and suddenly attacks.

“THHH!”

She throws a reassuring gaze at Popplio before starting the battle.

______________________

Ilima stands outside of the cave facing the open route. He smiles fondly at the new trainers catching Pokemon and training their starters.

Moon clears her throat quietly, but just loud enough for Ilima to hear and turn around. He’s greeted by a wide grin and a glimmering Normalium Z-Crystal in Moon’s hand.

“What an incredible Trainer you are!” Ilima comes closer to Moon and extends his hand towards her.

Moon looks at him curiously, until he glances at the crystal in her hand. She puts her hand out to pass it to him, but instead he lightly grabs and flips over her wrist. He grabs the Crystal and places it into her bracelet.

“You know Z-Crystals are only native Alola.”

Moon nods.

“And they hold the key to the power of Z-moves” he pauses when he finishes placing the stone.

“I know you’re not from here. Do you know what Z-moves are?” Ilima smiles.

Moon lets out a nervous laugh “only in theory”

Ilima nods in understanding and signals towards Moon to watch carefully. He begins performing the Normalium Z-Move.

As he finishes he looks over at Moon. “I have a good feeling about you, Moon. For you to have taken on the Totem Pokemon in one try says a lot about you, but you’ll be able to master Z-moves in no time. You and your Pokemon have some strong wishes ”

“We’re a pretty determined team.”

“I can tell. Well then, Moon, I’m the only Captain on Melemele so up next is the Grand Trial led by Kahuna Hala. I assume you’ll be taking some time to continue training now? ”

Moon shakes her head aggressively. “I’ll be heading there right now.”

“Ah” Ilima let’s his gaze leave Moon and go to a spot behind her.

“Are you here to challenge the trial too?”

Moon turns around.

It’s Hau.

His hands are on his knees. He’s panting and attempts to catch his breath before speaking.

“You…” Inhale. Exhale.

The corners of Moon’s lips twitch upwards. “Me?”

“You already beat the trial?!” Hau says excitedly, but the tinge of irritation couldn’t be missed.

Moon lifts her bracelet and shows the newly gained Crystal.

Hau stands up straight and throws a smile at her “You and Me. Let’s have a battle right now.”

______________________

Ilima watches the battle as it comes to an end, Moon victorious once again. She gives a potion to Popplio.

“You know seeing you battle, is fascinating. It’s a shame that we Trial Captains don’t get to battle with challengers”

Moon shrugs and smiles. She once wished for the same thing, but she came to appreciate the Alolan customs after living here for so long. She thanks Ilima for his time as she walks over to Hau. Still smiling so brightly, even after a defeat.

“You’re so strong already, Moon I have to beat you next time.”

“On Akala?” Moon extends her hand, hand clenched, pinky out.

“On Akala.” Hau reaches back and makes the promise.

“Moon, you’re going to beat my Grandpa easily.”

“Trust me Hau, you will too.”

“Are you heading there now?”

Moon pauses as she looks over to the route staring at the very trainers Ilima was watching earlier. “I want to catch some new Pokemon first, we can head there together after you finish with Ilima?”

Hau hits his signature pose. “Watch me beat this just as easily as you!”

______________________

By the time Hau finished Moon had caught a variety of new Pokemon and on their way back to Iki Town, Moon suggests they take a quick stop at the Pokemon Center so she could heal her new partners.

“Pokemon Centers have cafes?” Moon asks surprised.

“Mhm, they’re not as good as us though” He grins.

“I think we’re a little biased, don’t you think?” She laughs as she drops off her Pokemon before walking to order two drinks.

As they wait for their Pokemon, they talk about their next steps. Moon was challenging Hala right away. Hau was going to train up some more. And as their conversation flowed as easily as the coffee that was brewing Moon knew Hau was dying to find out about the previous night.

“Moon, I have to know. What happened between you and Gladion?” He props his elbows on the table and places his head on his hands. Curiosity written all over his face.

“Is it you or Lillie that wants to know?”

“A little of both” he smiles.

“Well, let’s just say everything was put out in the open”

“Did you run away?”

A pause. “…I tried”

“ **MOON!** ”

She laughs nervously. “It’s okay. Everything was okay. Gladion wouldn’t let me leave.”

“Good. Because Lillie probably would’ve yelled at him if he did”

“I wouldn’t doubt that.”

“Are you going to visit him on Aether Paradise through ride pager after Akala Island or…?”

Moon shakes her head. “Is it bad that I don’t want to go back until I’ve proven myself?”

“It’s not bad per say…it’s just very…you.” Hau rolls his eyes. No one could expect anything less from the girl. 

“Gladion also told me he would challenge the league once I evolve Type: Null into a Silvally. Wouldn’t it be great to come back at that exact time?” Moon takes a sip of her cocoa. It’s bland, lukewarm, and tastes like it came from a packet. Hau was right their cafe was better.

“Wait, Type:Null?” Hau’s eyes widen. “There’s more than just his?”

Moon nods.

“I can’t train it until I beat your Grandpa though, its level is too high.”

Hau takes a sip of his drink and cringes. He pushes it away. 

“Guess you have an even better reason to finish Melemele today and at this rate you’ll beat Gladion’s record! I’m going to guess you’ll be done in 8 months.”

“I don’t want to beat his record” Moon says defensively “But, if I so happen to get done in 8 you’ll try to be done in 7 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days” Moon retorts.

Hau leans back into his chair. “True, cause then it’ll be me waiting for you to arrive at the League”

______________________

The two friends bid farewell and Moon finally was back at the location where her adventure first started. There in Iki Town she sees Hala himself standing at the top of the steps that lead to the battle stage. Hala turns around at the sound of her footsteps.

“Dahaha! Moon, my girl. I thought it was only my grandson that rushed through everything.”

“Not this time” she smiles at the older man. 

“I assume you’re not here just to say hi to an old friendly face then.”

Moon shakes her head.

Hala gives her a warm look. “Seems like only yesterday when you moved here and learned there were no gyms. The fright you gave my poor grandson, he tried so hard to convince you that the Trials were delightful.”

“Well his hard work paid off” Moon scratches the back of her head nervously. She was definitely a handful back then and she couldn’t help but to want to apologize. “Today, I’m here to challenge you. Just like I wanted to do after my change of heart two years ago”

“Very well then. Let me properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Your challenge against me is known as a Grand Trial. Shall we begin?”

Moon nods in affirmation as she throws her Pokeball.

“Popplio use Disarming Voice!”

And with that the battle was over. Moon runs to Popplio and hugs her tight. “We did it!”

Hala lets out a spirited laugh.

“What a fine trainer and what fine pokemon! Tapu Koko smiles down on our battle here today, the first of this Trial year too.”

“Thank you, Kahuna Hala.”

“It’s Hala to you Moon.” He places a friendly hand on her shoulder.

“Take this stamp on your passport, and the Z-Crystal. Now watch closely.” Hala performs the Z-Move.

“Now then, your next challenge is on Akala, but before you leave, a young man dropped something off for you earlier.”

Hala hands her a plain black envelope. On the front was her name.

Moon takes the envelope and opens it up to find a short letter.

_So…_

_By the time you’re reading this you’re probably leaving the Kahuna and are about to head towards Akala Island. Like I said before, Melemele was never going to hold you off for long. So, congrats on your first Grand Trial and the opportunity to now train Type: Null._

_You and your Pokemon don’t know what defeat is, and I doubt you’re going to let yourself discover that on your Trial. Have fun on Akala Island, but don’t spend too much time playing with the Pyukumukus, they only can pay you for so much clean up._

_Catch a Pikipek, write me back._

_Love,_

_Gladion._

_P.S. Lillie says she sent you a parcel of potions and repels. You’ll find it at the Pokemart in Heahea City_

_P.P.S I expect you to not disappear off the face of Alola. I need someone to keep me sane as I try running Aether._

__

“He would send it in a black envelope.” She smiles. “Thank you again Hala and expect to see Hau soon.” Hala laughs his joyful laugh once more and waves goodbye. As Moon walks away she calls out Type: Null and beckons the Pokemon to walk with her towards the Marina.

“Type:Null, this all around you is Melemele Island. It’s small, but homey. The adventure here is over, but the rest of it hasn’t even begun. Are you ready to take on the world together along with our other Poke friends?”

“Mrrrr”

Moon smiles and pets the Pokemon softly.

_“Look out Alola, cause this isn’t a trial run anymore.”_


	12. Thanks a Latte

According to Lillie it’s been 10 months. 

According to Gladion it’s been 10 months, 2 weeks, 10 hours, 3 minutes, and 2 seconds.

It’s been a very drawn out time for Gladion and he was **_still_** under the watch of Wicke and Faba. Something about him needing more than a few months to learn was the reason behind the choice, which made sense, but Gladion couldn’t help but to feel incredibly frustrated. Faba, would only give busywork and made him act more like a secretary than the next President. Luckily for him Wicke spent endless hours showing him the ropes and tried to get him involved in the company process.

Gladion had to admit that if he didn’t have Aether he probably would be exploring the world, but that sadly wasn’t the case. Besides, for Gladion the work wasn’t necessarily difficult or boring, he did have a genuine interest in the company, but it was just so restricting at this point that he felt like he could be doing more productive things.

The little free time he did get, however, was spent missing Moon, training for the League, or going to the Cafe with his sister.

“Gladion I brought the reports like you asked” Lillie says while approaching their typical table at the Cafe.

Lillie, unlike her brother, was now fully incorporated into the research and conservation of Pokemon at Aether. It worked out for the both of them this way cause Lillie got to live her dreams and Gladion got good insight on what was needed when he actually did take over.

Gladion nods in response as he takes a sip of his latte. Lillie stares at her brother for an extra second before asking “have you seen the news today?”

“No” he replies briskly. Lillie let out a small sigh. She had to admit that his demeanor had changed ever so slightly because of a certain girl, but in the end he was still the serious and calculating Gladion she always knew.

“A video interview was uploaded.”

Gladion stares at her uninterested

“It has to do with your _girlfriend._ ”

Gladion’s cup hits the table with a soft clink, he starts coughing nearly choking on his drink. “Moon’s not my---”

Lillie pretends to be shocked as she gently puts a hand on her chest.

“Your poor little sister told you to confess and what did you do?” She lifts a hand dramatically over her head “you let her go into the world without even confirming your relationship.”

Gladion let’s out a sigh and says nothing in return. Lillie had berated him for the ‘inadequate’ confession for months and he learned it was best to not fight back. He takes out his pokedex and finds the video Lillie mentioned.

Everyone knew that Gladion was the most up-to-date person when it came to Moon. She had constantly sent him letters, but even he knew that only so much could be conveyed about her journey through writing.

The last he had heard from her was when she left Ula’ula for Poni. He knew she would be writing less since the last trials would be the most time consuming, but seeing her face on his screen made him remember just how long she’s actually been gone.

But there she was with her Pokemon looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown a little longer, the Alolan sun had graced her face with light freckles, she was still wearing her silly hat, and her Popplio was now a Primarina. And even though her appearance seemed just a bit different her smile was the same -- full of pure determination.

“Stop staring at the thumbnail so intensely and play the video.”

Gladion is pulled out of thoughts and presses play in response. The off-screen reporter asks Moon some basic questions regarding her Pokémon team, her rivalry with Hau _~~who literally ran ahead of her during this interview so he could attempt to get through the Canyon first~~_ , and her overall feelings of her Trial ending. Her voice was cheerful, like always, but it was laced with exhaustion.

“She needs a break.” Gladion says worriedly. Moon had never mentioned feeling sick, or tired, or hungry.

A small smile forms on Lillie’s face. He really cared a lot for her. 

“Even **you** were exhausted in Poni Canyon. But shhh, keep listening.”

_“So you just finished battling Hapu, and are going through Vast Poni Canyon to find Mina, correct?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“Given that the League isn't open until tomorrow what are you planning to do in the remaining hours of the day?”_

_“Well, if I get through the Canyon”_ she laughs lightly. Gladion felt his heart flutter at the sound. He really did miss her voice.

_“I'll head straight to Aether Paradise and then I'll be waiting at the bottom of Mount Lanakila bright and early in the morning”_ She threw a glance at Primarina who was too busy eating a Pokebean to look back at her.

_“Aether? Aren't you originally from Melemele?”_ The reporter asked.

Moon nods in affirmation. _“Yeah, but I have someone I need to see.”_ A faint blush could be detected on her cheeks as she grabs her Pokeball to call Primarina back in. She reaches for another Pokeball on her belt.

_“Is there a special someone in your life that resides at Aether?”_ The reporter asks, clearly trying to dig deeper into the situation.

Moon blushes harder at the question. She tugs lightly at the bottom of her hat in an attempt to hide her face. _“Umm…”_

_“There are rumors about you and a certain Aether employee…”_

Moon’s eyes widen and her arms start flailing around in an attempt to get the reporter to drop the topic.

It was funny how easily her confident aura could be thrown off guard at the vague mention of Gladion.

The reporter laughs and decides to re-ask again. _“So why Aether?”_

Moon tosses the Pokeball lightly and out comes Silvally. Her panic from earlier completely subsided.

_“I evolved a very special Pokémon. And it's time for someone to fulfill their end of a promise”_ A big grin graced her face. In that smile she was showing more than just pride at completing her end of the deal, she was telling everyone that she wasn't to be underestimated, and she was challenging Gladion to be ready.

_“Good luck on the rest of your journey, Moon.”_

_“Thank you”_ Moon says before running off to catch up to Hau.

“She actually did it…” he mutters under his breath. It’s not that he doubted her ability to evolve Type: Null, because he knew she would be able to do it faster than anyone else. What shocked him was the fact that she timed everything so perfectly. Type: Null, Poni Canyon, her trials, her return? Moon knew what she was doing, and she was going to do it in 10 months time too. 

“This means she and Hau will be back later today” Lillie says as she claps her hands together. Her eyes sparkling. “And then you can properly confess. I mean c’mon brother, even Hau confessed to me properly.”

Gladion smiles and starts lifting his cup to his lips once again before he registers what Lillie said.

“Wait, he did **what**?”

_________________________________________

“Hau, why are you even racing me through the Canyon?! We already beat Mina’s Dragon Trial” Moon yells from across the ravine. Her voice being carried through the echoes bouncing off the walls.

“Because I need to beat you to the Altar!” Hau yells back as he crosses yet another bridge.

Moon runs. “Hau please we’re going there to pay our respects!”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t make it a race!”

Moon rolled her eyes. Their entire Trial was a competition with each other, but she did have to admit that it made things fun.

When they finally arrived to the Altar the two of them looked up the vast amount of stairs they had to go up.

“Woahhhhhhh” Hau says with pure astonishment.

Moon looks over at her best friend, and then books it up the stairs.

“Moon!”

“You never said the race was over!” She says happily as a laugh escapes from her lips.

When they finally reach the top the two of them are breathing heavily. Hau collapses on the floor, trying to catch his breath, while Moon put her hands on her knees trying to find some stability after the run. She won the race.

Visiting the Altar of the Sunne and Moone at the end of a journey was a longstanding tradition and honor for all Alolan residents, but because it was hidden so deeply in the canyon it became nearly impossible to make it through without a Pokemon or an escort. People go to the Altar to show their gratitude towards the Tapus and Cosmic Legendaries not only for their protection across the islands, but for the good fortune they have bestowed on Trial goers. Trainers who finish their Trials also get their names engraved in order of completion on the various walls located around the shrine.

Trial completionist were always expected to pay their respects. And when Moon finally learned about the Trials she came to appreciate this step the most because it’s true; one cannot simply be grateful to every person and Pokemon around them by simply battling a championship. The League will always be a big accomplishment for a young trainer, but the significance of a Trial ending was always going to be rooted into the customs.

Moon takes a few steps forward towards the wall at the back of the Altar. Her eyes glanced over the name filled wall. She couldn’t help but to feel so small under the vast lists. These were trainers with years of experience who each had their own individual tales, their own Pokemon teams, and their own futures. She kept scanning the wall until her eyes fell on Gladion’s name right at the top of the previous year’s section. Moon smiles.

“Thank you Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Solgaleo, and Lunala for helping me, us, and every other trainer on this journey.” Moon says under her breath as she stood there in silence she swore she could hear the faint cry of Solgaleo watching over them.

“We’re officially done with our Trials.” Moon says as she hears Hau walk up towards her.

“We just have the League to challenge tomorrow.” Moon doesn’t turn around.

“I guess it didn’t matter which one of us finished first, we both have to wait 24 hours.”

“At least we can say we finished the Trial in 10 months.”

“Gladion still has us beat with two weeks” Moon says as she traces his name lightly with her finger. The phrase 304 Days next to his name proved the feat he accomplished. It was still true that Moon didn’t want to beat his record, but no one could deny that having 318 Days next to their name was anything short of amazing.

“But now all three of us have set a standard! And we’re all the first to finish in our Trial years!” Hau’s voice was dripping with excitement. He no longer seemed tired from the run.

“Hau, we tied” Moon says with a smirk finally turning around to face him.

“Still!” Hau replies desperately.

Moon let’s out a small chuckle and allows the peaceful silence of the shrine to fall between the two of them.

_Ten years done in ten months._ Moon let’s out a sigh. “I always said I didn’t want my Pokemon journey to end, yet look at us, ending it so quickly.”

Hau gets caught off-guard. “Aren’t you going to Kanto though, Moon?”

Her breath gets caught in her throat and the pause between them feels like a lifetime. 

She always knew the day would come. The day when she would leave her new home of Alola and head back to her roots, back to the start of her dreams, back to Kanto. However, Moon discovered that she wanted more.

She wanted to delve into the beauty of Kalos.

She wanted to get lost in the expanse of Unova.

She wanted to bask in the history of Sinnoh.

She wanted to explore the oceans of Hoenn.

She wanted to experience the traditions of Johto.

And she wanted to conquer her origins in Kanto.

But a twinge in her heart was always present when she thought about leaving Alola.

Moon looks over to the horizon. She stared at the view. A small smile forms on her face. _Imagine the view from Mount Lanakila._

She throws Hau a hopeful glance. “Have you ever considered traveling to the other six regions?”

Hau’s face lights up. ““Are you...?” he asks while suppressing his enthusiasm. No one has ever gone through all seven regions.

Moon nods in confirmation and Hau let’s out an excited yell as he embraces Moon and spins her around.

“NO WAY!”

Moon laughs as he puts her down. “What? You thought I would be content with _just_ Alola and Kanto?”

“When did you decide this?” Hau basically screams.

“After Hapu’s Grand Trial”

Hau cheers loudly again. Moon tries to shush Hau, they were in a sacred area after all. Hau nervously scratches the back of his head, he’ll save the excitement for the way down.

“I can’t wait to see Gladion and Lillie’s reaction to this!!!” He says cheerfully as he begins to walk down the stairs.

Moon feels the familiar pain in her heart at the mention of the siblings and her smile drops immediately.

_________________________________________

_Gladion,_

_It took me a while, but I’m finally **done** and on my way back! And yes, your precious world record is still intact even though I’m pretty sure Hau could’ve beaten both of us if he didn’t stop for so many Malasadas, haha._

_I know the League isn’t ready yet (such great timing on my part), but you can fulfill your side of the promise tomorrow then. As for today...Silvally wouldn’t mind seeing his original trainer._

_Did you miss him? Did you miss me?_

_Cause I know we both missed you._

_Love,_

_Moon_

_P.S. I have something I need to tell you in person so I better see you at the League tomorrow._


	13. Bean There, Done That

The following morning Moon was completely and utterly _annoyed._

_____________________

_“What do you mean Gladion’s not around?” Moon stood up fast. Her shout being heard across the whole cafe forcing other customers to stare in their direction._

_“I haven’t seen him since this morning” Lillie said sadly “Faba probably sent him on some mundane errand again.”_

_Moon slumps down in her seat. She throws her head back and groans as she rubs her hands against her face is frustration._

_“Does he even know I’m back?”_

_“Lillie did say they watched your interview earlier” Hau interjects, trying to spin the situation positively._

_“Toucannon still had the letter when we got here, Hau.” She places her head on the table._

_“Don’t worry Moon, Gladion’s bound to be back later tonight!” Lillie and Hau both said in chipper unison._

_____________________

Gladion **didn’t** come back and Moon was still bitter like the espressos customers constantly ordered.

Moon glances at her Pokemon all hovering over their food bowls. “I swear to Arceus if that boy doesn’t show up…”

Primarina looks over at her trainer “Pri~”

“This isn’t even about our League promise anymore, this is _solely_ about proper manners!”

_Ding-Dong._

Moon looks over to the door. “Coming!”

She begins to approach the door when Professor Kukui steps in regardless. “Alola Cousin!”

Moon grimaces at his intrusion.

“Ah...Alola. Is there something I can help you with?” Moon glances over to the clock. 7:05AM.

Kukui flashes a toothy smile and points directly at her. “Your dreams are coming true today, Moon. The League is now open and taking challengers!”

Moon looks back at the clock and back to Professor Kukui. “RIGHT NOW?!” She screams as she starts packing her bag and calling in her Pokemon while Kukui stands there entertained.

“There are years and years worth of trainers already lined up to challenge the League today. Who knows if any will be victorious” and just like that Kukui is gone.

Moon finishes frantically getting ready and pulls out her phone to call Hau. “Hau, wake up right now! The League is already open”

_____________________

Moon arrives Mount Lanakila on her pager Charizard and gets off with a small thump. She looks up and stares at the massive mountain. She feels chills going down her back. Whether or not it was the icy air around her or her nerves didn’t matter, she was finally here and she was going to win.

“I guess it didn’t matter who got here first, huh?” Moon hears from behind her followed by the quiet sounds of chewing.

Moon let’s out a small chuckle.

“No matter what we were going to battle each other first” Moon replies as she turns around to face Hau who was eating a malasada. Of course.

She reaches for a Pokeball and she throws a smirk at the boy. “What did we agree on again? That the winner of this battle will get to challenge the League first?”

Hau takes another bite of his Malasada and smiles.

“Exactly.”

_____________________

Hau was eventually down to his final Pokemon and Moon had Primarina out on the field.

“So once again we’re back to our starters.” He sends out Incineroar.

She stares at type matchup between their Pokemon and smiles.

“Are we reminiscing about the past now?” Moon says teasingly.

Hau shrugs and throws a knowing gaze at her. “I’m the one who knows about your angsty ‘Kanto had everything I wanted’ phase”

Moon pouts “HEY! Moving was rough, okay?”

Hau laughs. “But moving allowed you to fulfill your dreams. Incineroar use Darkest Lariat!”

“Primarina dodge the attack and knock him out just like the first time! Hit him with a Hydro Pump!”

“PRI!” her Pokemon went as she quickly went for the attack. Incineroar took the hit and fell back. It was a critical hit.

“You did it!” She screams happily as she runs to hug Primarina. Hau recalls his Incineroar and slowly approaches Moon.

He puts a hand on her shoulder. “No matter how hard I try, I still can’t beat you” He let’s out a sigh.

“Hau---” Moon tries to interject when he cuts her off.

“At least I can admit that every we’ve battle has been fun though.”

The smile he shows isn’t one of defeat. It’s sincere and proud and Moon felt incredibly blessed to be able to call Hau her best friend.

“You’ll go in to challenge the League right after me, right?” She says hopefully.

“If you think I wasn’t going to do that already then clearly you don’t know me” Hau replies as he opens his arms.

Moon gives Hau one final hug before walking up the rest of the mountain.

_____________________

When she reaches the top she sees trainers already coming out of the Elite Four building.

_There are years and years worth of trainers coming to challenge the League today. Who knows if any will be victorious._

She once told Hau that youth was going to be their key to winning and she wasn’t wrong.

Typically when an Alolan trainer finishes their Trials they step into the adult world. They would land a dream job, they would start a family, and their Pokemon adventure would just become a story. Even the most talented trainers from previous Trial years got swept up in life making them incredibly rusty in battles. When Moon looks around however she notices that none of them look disappointed like she would’ve expected. It was as if they knew winning the League just wasn’t for them, but instead a way to bring back old memories. They all had a spark in their eyes and a smile on their faces as they talked to their Pokemon as they reminisced about their old adventures and with so many of them gathered in one spot they all got to share stories with each other.

Moon smiles fondly in their direction as she walks closer to the League. This is why Moon didn’t want her journey to end. She wanted that spark and invigorating passion to never fade. She wanted her Pokemon right by her side just as they are right now in front of the once nonexistent silver building with a shimmering rainbow logo.

There might’ve been hundreds of trainers coming in today, but only one would arise victorious, and that would be **her**. She fixes her hat, takes a deep breath, and walks into the entrance.

Professor Kukui is standing in the center and he dramatically turns around when he hears Moon’s approaching footsteps.

“Four trainers! One challenger!” He shouts allowing his voice to echo throughout the metal chamber.

“Alola has finally established their very own Pokemon League and here you are, a native Kantonian, a Trial year record holder, and a passionate trainer ready to embark on history being made. You are ready, correct? Cause there’s no turning back until you win or you lose.”

“Professor” she flashes a smile that shines as bright as her namesake “I’ve been ready.”

Kukui nods as the four doors in the room light up.

Fighting. Rock. Ghost. Flying.

“The choice is yours, Moon.”

Moon walks towards the first door to her left.

With the League being open for only an hour it wasn’t a surprise that the Elite Four members have yet to be publicly announced.

Moon opened those doors expecting to see an unfamiliar. She instead was met with a face that has seen her grow up. She felt all her nerves dissolve.

“Hala.”

“Moon, my girl. I see you’ve finally made it!”

“You’re part of the Elite Four? What about being Kahuna?” Moon asks in disbelief.

“That Professor is quite convincing you know, but it seems like I’ll have to find a new successor.” Hala lets out a jolly laugh. “Would you like the position?”

Moon laughs. “Hala, I know very well who you’ll be asking for real.”

“It’s good Hau has a smart friend like you.”

“Will you be asking him once he gets through the League?”

A glint appears in Hala’s eyes. “Only after he beats me because you see the battle you and my grandson had with me during your Trials was only a sample of my abilities.”

Moon grabs a Pokeball. “Then let neither of us hold back.”

_____________________

“What I saw in that battle was a blend of an elder’s experience and a youth’s fire. I expected no less coming from you, Moon. You’ve grown into a much more powerful trainer throughout your journey.”

_____________________

“One down, three to go.”

Moon says while approaching the second door.

Now that she knew that the League consisted of Kahunas she couldn’t help but to assume that inside would be Olivia. She moves Primarina to the top slot in her party.

“This really is like memory lane” Moon says out loud as she confirms her assumptions when she sees Olivia standing at the back of the room.

“Ahh, Moon. Well there’s no introduction needed here. Let’s get straight to the battle”

_____________________

“You know compared to Akala Island and the League you and your Pokemon are different. You’re full of insight you didn’t have before. Did the trials do that to you?”

_____________________

Moon takes a deep breath as she approaches the third door.

“Just two more and this one is ghost.”

There weren’t any Ghost type Kahunas so that meant…

“Acerola!” Moon shouts as she steps in the Ghost Chamber.

“Moon!” she shouts back, a big grin plastered on her face “how’s Mimikyu treating you?”

Moon gives a nervous smile. “Mimikyu’s great, but neither of us will ever step into an abandoned market again.”

Acerola laughs “but it’s so much fun!”

Moon shakes her head at the girl who just keeps laughing. “What are you doing here? I thought Kahunas were the Elite Four members.”

“Uncle Nanu said he can’t refuse a Tapu, but he for sure doesn’t have to do something some guy asks of him so I’m here instead!” Acerola says animatedly. Her arms swinging everywhere in excitement.

“Having fun though?”

“Yup! And I’ll have more fun after our battle.”

_____________________

“I--I’m speechless. And here I was hoping I could become Champion.”

_____________________

“One more. One more. One more.” Moon whispers under her breath as she stares at the green flying type logo before stepping in.

Moon notices the blue hair. “This may be someone I actually don’t know then…”

“You there.” The female points a golf club in Moon’s direction.

“Do you think the winds are in favor of you or me?” the Elite Four member says while peering down at Moon.

Moon felt that she was being appraised on the spot. She clenches her hands. “I would say me, since you’re my final battle here.”

The Elite Four member smirks. “I’m Kahilli, I was once a champion of the previous Island Challenge just like you. When I heard a League was being made I had to fly back.”

_____________________

“Hmm. Seems what the other League members have said about you were true.”

Moon stares at her quizzically, but gets no further explanation.

“Do you know what happens beyond the Elite Four?”

Moon stands there speechless for a second. She wasn’t sure given the fact that there was no Champion.

“I guess I have to go find out don’t I?”

Kahili smiles in response. “Good luck.”

_____________________

When Moon steps back into the main chamber she notices the middle portal is now lit up with Professor Kukui nowhere in sight. She steps inside, walks up the stairs, is ready to seal her fate with one final battle when she sees absolutely no one between her and the Champion’s chair.

“Huh.”

She spins around expecting to see someone behind her, but is only met with the continuing silence of the glass room.

She walks forward towards the other side of the battlefield and lets her hand lightly trace the chair. Literal dreams were coming true right in front of her. She sits down and that’s when Professor Kukui steps back into the limelight.

“So now you’re the Pokemon League Champion...” He pauses and shakes his head.

Moon lifts an eyebrow “but it can’t be that simple” she finishes.

“If you want that title you need to battle one more person.”

Moon stands up.

“And that person is me, woo! One final tribute towards your Island Challenge, the new League, and your new adventure.”

Moon walks towards the center of the battlefield “Let’s go, Professor!”

_____________________

Kukui withdraws his Decidueye.

“What a refreshing feeling!”

Moon calls back Silvally and stands there without saying a word. Her eyes were wide, her hands were shaking, her breathing was heavy.

“We won…”

“Congrats cousin. You’re a Champion all of Alola can be proud of.”

She looks up at Professor Kukui as if pleading to him to tell her that it wasn’t a dream. The Professor walks up to Moon, pulls out a cape, and ties it around Moon’s neck. He then places a hand on her shoulder and guides her towards the machine that would register her team in the Hall of Fame.

“Come by Iki Town once you finish up here because tonight all of Alola shall celebrate the birth of a Champion and the start of a new adventure , woo!”

“Thank you, Professor” Moon says before he takes his leave.

She let’s out all her Pokemon as she begins happily screaming.

“We did it! We actually did it!” She hugs every single one of her Pokemon and thanks them for their efforts and hardwork.

She finishes giving them potions and starts looking around the Champion room. The glass walls giving her a clear view of the region all around her. “Alola is beautiful” she thinks to herself when her thoughts are interrupted.

**_Challenger Approaching_** an intercom speaks.

“What? How is there a challenger I just got this pos---” she turns towards the front of the room. The doors open ever so slowly and climbing up the stairs is the upcoming Aether President himself: Gladion.

Moon stands there in disbelief.

“You...you’re here”

“I promised didn’t I, **Champion**?”

Moon blushes at the mention of her new title, that’s something she’ll have to get used to. Gladion picks up on her speechlessness.

“The Elite Four were a bit shocked to have two trainers in a row get by them so quickly” he smirks “but I guess that just means I’ll be your toughest battle yet.”

“I guess I have a title to defend, don’t I?” Moon snarkily replies back as she walks up right to Gladion leaving little to no space between them.

Moon rises on her tiptoes and hovers right over Gladion’s ear.

“And trust me when I say that I **_will_** defend this title.” She pulls away and walks towards the other side of the battle stage.

Gladion who was caught completely off-guard had a red tint evident on his cheeks. Moon smirks.

“I accept your challenge, Gladion.”

Gladion clears his throat. “Good, because I wouldn’t take no for an answer. Crobat come out!”

“Raichu let’s go!”

“Hit it with an acrobatics!”

“Raichu don’t let it get you! Use thunderbolt!”

And just like that Gladion’s first Pokemon was out.

“I thought a record holder would know their type advantages” she sticks her tongue out as she sends out her Ninetails.

Gladion chuckles “We’ve been over this Moon, battling is all about strategy, but while on the topic of type advantages the same could be said about the League Champion. Lucario come out!”

Moon winces, this was going to be a long battle.

_____________________

Five Pokemon later the battle was finally over. Gladion calls in his Silvally.

“I’m happy I had a Champion help me get stronger” Gladion says with a soft smile, his eyes trying to convey how much he’s missed the girl standing right in front of him.

Moon says nothing in response.

“You weren’t that aggressive during our training.” Gladion says as Moon crosses her arms and looks away with a pout.

Gladion clicks his tongue realizing that Moon was angry. He walks up to the new Alola Champion and gently pulls her into a hug. Moon felt her frustration at the boy slowly disappear and instead be replaced with pure bliss.

“So what’s wrong?”

Moon says nothing in response for a while instead just leaning more into the hug.

“Why wouldn’t you see me yesterday?” she mumbles into his shirt.

Gladion smirks into Moon’s hair. That’s why she was upset. “I had to business to attend to.”

Moon let’s out a sigh.

“I really missed you...and it would’ve been nice to see you...” Moon’s voice drifts off.

“Trust me when I say that the reason I stayed away yesterday was for a good cause.”

“I swear if it’s the busywork Lillie mentioned...” Moon says exasperatedly as she looks up to meet his emerald eyes.

Gladion shakes his head.

“The reason I didn’t see you yesterday was because I had a meeting discussing the future of Aether.”

Moon lifts an eyebrow.

“We were discussing my proposal of oversea expansion as my first plan of action as President”

“Oversea expansion? You’ve never mentioned that before.” Moon says curiously.

“Well, a lot has happened in the time you’ve been gone.” Gladion replies as he gives her a genuine smile. Moon feels her heartbeat quicken as Gladion reaches for her face and slowly strokes her cheek with his thumb.

“Moon, I have a question for you.”

“Hmm?” she says while leaning into his hand.

_“What would you say if I asked to go to Kanto with you?”_


	14. Deja Brew

Moon’s eyes widen as she jumps slightly, separating herself from Gladion’s touch.

“ ** _YOU? KANTO? ME? GOING? WITH ME? YOU?_** ” Moon’s arms are flailing around at the revelation.

Gladion gives her a knowing look and just chuckles are her reaction.

Moon backs up and falls into her Champion chair her hands pushing her bangs back as she closes her eyes.

Gladion walks up to her, an unsure look on his face. “Should I take this as a sign you don’t want me to go….?”

Moon quickly sits up, forms an x with her arms, and screams “NO!”

“Nononononono. It’s not that it’s just---” Moon pauses. Gladion stares in confusion.

“Gladion, it’s not that I don’t want you to go with me. It’s that you would’ve saved me a lot of effort **yesterday**.”

Gladion sits on the floor in front of Moon’s chair and tilts his head ever so slightly. “Explain.”

Moon leans forward in her chair letting their eyes meet on the same level. “Gladion, I had some very important questions to ask of you that are now irrelevant.” She rolls her eyes playfully showing that she wasn’t upset anymore.

“What was it?” Gladion leans forward ever so slightly.

Moon’s eyes sparkle in the moment. “After Hapu’s Trial and after visiting Poni Canyon, I realized I wanted to travel to all the regions”

Moon pauses to look at Gladion’s face. There is no expression change with the new information.

“You’re not surprised?” Moon says taken aback..

Gladion smirks. “Moon, something like this seems to be embedded into your very nature, but go on.”

Moon takes a moment to regather her thoughts, she for sure thought Gladion would have more of a reaction.

“So I told Hau yesterday and---”

“You told the ray of sunshine before me?” Gladion mumbles under his breath as he glared.

Moon laughs. “Really? That’s what gets a response out of you?”

Gladion clears his throat and looks away.

“Well, Hau and I were at Poni together which is why I told him first, but anyways he then mentioned wondering about your reaction to this.”

Gladion turns to face Moon once again. “What did you two expect?”

“Honestly, I don’t know…”

Gladion continues to stare intensely at the girl. “You know I would encourage you, right?”

“I know that, but…”

Moon let’s out a soft sigh before continuing.

“Okay let me tell you a story. When I was a kid I never understood why my parents didn’t take on the League. They met each other during their journey and decided their lives together meant more than any championship. I always rolled my eyes and said nothing was better than being a Champion.”

“But you are Champion” Gladion chimes in with a smirk. Moon lightly pushes Gladion’s shoulder. “That’s beyond what I’m trying to get at.”

Gladion grabs the hand that was now extended towards him, intertwining their fingers. Moon blushes as the gentle gesture.

“I finally understand why they did that.” Moon’s gaze fixates on Gladion.

“Yesterday, I was going ask if you wanted to go to Kanto with me.”

Gladion smirks at the girl. He was definitely proud of stumping her earlier. Moon looks down at their tangled hands.

“But now...Gladion…” She takes a deep breath “I want to ask if you want to go to every region with me…”

Unlike her typical passionate tirades Moon actually sounded unsure. She bit her lip and waited anxiously for a response to come out of Gladion, but when nothing came she looked up

Gladion actually looked surprised at her words this time. His eyes were wide, his mouth open mid-sentence. He asked for time in Kanto, sure, but to be travel everywhere seemed like a dream only others would live.

“Moon I--”

“I get that we have our own lives to live. Back when we first talked you said that if you didn’t have Aether you would travel, which is why I’m asking and trust me when I say that I know you have responsibilities, I know you have dreams at Aether, and I know you have a big potential future that even I can’t comprehend and I--”

Gladion reaches over to Moon’s head with his free hand and pulls her hat down gently over her eyes.

“Hey!”

“You’re rambling” he mutters as he keeps his hand on her head. Moon claws away at the brim of her hat trying to pull it up to no success.

“Kanto, I can assure you. Everywhere else? I’ll have to think about. I may be taking over and I may be my own boss, but I think a good President should be around.”

“Yeah, of course. The offer will still stand” Moon replies softly.

Gladion stares at Moon who had a pout forming on her face. He lets go of her hat as he gets up off the floor.

She pushes it up and sees him staring at her. “What?”

Gladion leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead. The blush quickly forming Moon’s face. “W-what was that for?” she stutters out.

“‘Cause I love you.” Gladion shrugs, but the grin on his face shows that he was basking in Moon’s flustered state.

“Gladion!” She whines as he starts to head towards the exit.

“You don’t want to be late for your celebration do you?”

Moon stands up and briskly walks to catch up, grabbing his hand in the process.

He looks down to their hands and then her smiling face.

“I love you, too”

__________________________________ 

With blaring music, lit torches, a burning bonfire, and a feast to serve kings, Moon couldn’t help but to feel slightly overwhelmed.

“You **_really_** didn’t have to do all this” she whispers to Kukui who was standing next to her on the battle stage in Iki Town.

“But a tradition is a tradition, Cousin!” he says boisterously “besides when would we ever get the chance to celebrate the first Champion of our region?”

Moon laughs nervously. He has a point. Hala at this moment walks up to the stage and calls for everyone’s attention.

“Before we dig into our meals let us show our gratitude towards our Tapus for not only protecting us and our islands, but for granting us the ability to find a Champion as lovely as Moon.”

Everyone starts cheering and clapping. Moon bites her lip in response as she looks out towards the crowd of faces. Many familiar, many she has never seen before, and then she spots a kid. She was roughly 7 years old and was looking at her with wide sparkling eyes while grasping a Popplio plushie. Moon smiles and waves at the little girl who clenches Popplio even tighter, the smile on her face itching to grow.

As soon as Hala ends his praise he welcomes the audience to come say their congratulations to Moon. As they line up Moon smiles and thanks everyone for coming until the mother and young girl are at the front of the line. Moon crouches down to the girl’s level.

“Do you like Popplio?” Moon asks.

The girl aggressively nods her head.

Her mom looks at the Champion “she wants to be a trainer when she’s older.”

Moon smiles. “Popplio was my first Pokemon as a trainer.”

“Really?!” the girl asks quietly.

“Mhmm, she’s one of my best friends”

“Is that how you became Champion?”

“Yup, with the help of all my Pokefriends”

The girl looks at Moon with sad eyes. “My brother said girls can’t be champions”

Moon taps her chin. “Hmmmm, well tell your brother a girl is a Champion and that you will be one too”

The sad look soon disappears and is replaced with a hopeful one. “Really?”

Moon nods “of course.”

“Momma did you hear that? I can be a Champion too!”

The mom smiles down at her daughter and mouths a “thank you” towards Moon. Moon waves goodbye when she sees Hau, Lillie, and Gladion as the last people in line.

“Congrats again Moon. You really are deserving of this title” Lillie says with a smile until Hau starts pushing everyone off the stage and towards the food.

“C’mon guys! There’s a table full of malasadas just calling out to us!”

Moon watches them run off.

“There won’t be any left by the time we get there” Gladion concludes as he steps up next to Moon. “The little kid seemed happy after talking to you.”

The corners of her lips rise.

“I never realized how much of what Red and Blue said to me 10 years ago set me up for all of this. I want to encourage others to live their dreams too.”

Gladion brings his arm over Moon’s shoulders. Moon felt her heartbeat quicken. Gladion really did like subtle displays of affection like this. He smiles at her as he prompts her to start walking towards the festival. “Trust me when I say that you’ve been doing that even **before** you were Champion.”

Moon smiles in response when they see Acerola running up to the two.

“Moon! Moon! Moon! When you’re done talking with your boyfriend come over there, the trainers want a photo with you!” And just like that she ran off.

“Well then, _boyfriend_ ” Moon smirks. “Duty calls, but meet me on the dance floor later, okay?”

Gladion blushes as he nods in response. Lillie will yell at him later for not making it official himself. Oh well.

__________________________________ 

As the day turned to night and the party became livelier Moon felt herself grow tired. It was a long day for her after all.

Moon leans against a tree as she feels herself begin to drift off. Suddenly she feels something poking her cheek. She opens her eyes and sees Lillie.

“You okay?”

Moon nods. “Just sleepy”

“Do you wanna head out?”

Moon laughs. “Won’t it be weird if _I_ leave?”

Lillie shakes her head. “Not at all. My brother has been running away from Acerola and her Mimikyu for an hour and Hau needs to stop eating all the Malasadas anyways.” She smiles at Moon who decides that Lillie is right, it is time to leave.

__________________________________ 

“Moon’s going to be so busy being Champion now!” Hau groans as they leave Iki Town.

“We all are going to be busy” Moon says with a yawn.

“You’re right! Gladion’s President now. Lillie does research and I…” Hau’s voice drifts off at the realization that he doesn’t have anything planned. Moon catches this and steps in right away.

“Don’t worry, Hau. Come by the League tomorrow. Something will take up your time very soon.” Moon says with a smirk, thinking back to her conversation with Hala.

“Do you know something I don’t?”

Moon shrugs as she keeps walking. “So where are we off too?” she asks.

“Aren’t you going home?” Lillie questions.

Moon pouts. “But the four of us haven’t been together in such a long time!”

“We’re literally on your home Island and Moon you look like you’re going to fall asleep any moment!” Gladion barks out, the concern evident in his voice.

Moon takes out her pager anyways. “You know what? We’re going to the Cafe!”

So there they were at Cafe Tapu at 1AM, with a tired Moon and an overly full Hau, but the smiles on their faces were evident. The friend group was reunited after months of being apart.

Moon and Hau share their highlights. Lillie talks about her current research and Gladion tells everyone else that he’s officially taking over Aether. Eventually though the sleep deprivation caught up with the two Trial goers as both their heads were on the table as they were sound asleep.

“It’s too late to send them back to Melemele” Lillie says quietly.

“Don’t worry, I asked Wicke to set up the guest rooms ever since we left Iki town”

Gladion urges Lillie to wake them up and lead them upstairs. Hau heads upstairs with Lillie first, but Moon sits there in her groggy state.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

Moon shakes her head aggressively as she stands up. 

“A Champion never needs to be carried.”

Gladion chuckles. “Always so stubborn. C’mon you need to sleep.” He urges her to start walking to the elevators. She follows along. They walk in silence for a bit when Moon opens her mouth to speak before she hesitates. Gladion notices.

“What’s up?” Gladion questions.

“Gladion, when do you want to go to Kanto?”

Gladion is caught off guard. He hadn’t really thought about when, and had, up until this point, only thought about the _how_. _How_ was he going to get permission from Aether? _How_ was he going to tell Moon? _How_ was she going to react? Luckily, all of that worked out in the end.

“I don’t know actually” he says honestly. “There’s stuff I need to do here for a while before thinking about the expansion.”

Moon nods in acknowledgment before responding herself.

“Give me at least a year. I want to do my best here before I head to Kanto”

“We all know you’re going to do great, _Champion_.”

Moon looks up at Gladion and smiles. “And you will too, _Mr. President_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! Thank you all for being gr9.


	15. Chai and Chai Again

“Champion Moon it’s been two years since you’ve ended your Trial and became the first Champion of Alola. How are you feeling?”

Moon scratches the back of her neck nervously. “Honestly, I just feel blessed.”

“Champion, it is the people of Alola who should feel blessed.”

The reporter brings up a hand, three digits being held up.

“Within these past years you have defended your title from people in your trial year, the previous year, and 4 years prior to that! You threw a gala that raised money for Pokemon habitat protection! And of course, in collaboration with Aether, you’ve revamped the early trainer summer camp by exposing children to proper Pokemon care and adoption.” The reporter throws a knowing look towards Moon.

“You can’t deny that your efforts haven’t been impactful.”

“All of that wasn’t just me though! Without Aether and the various Captains and Kahunas none of it would’ve happened.” Moon frantically replies.

The reporter clicks her tongue. “Their interviews all say otherwise.”

Moon opens her mouth to protest, but the reporter speaks up again. 

“Beyond your amazing feats, however, there are rumors and speculations going around.”

Moon’s eyes widen. “There are?!”

“Rumor has it that you received an invitation to challenge the Indigo League.”

“Ah yes, that.”

The reporter prompts the camera guy to come closer to Moon.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well, I’m originally from Kanto and it would be nice to visit” A wishful glimmer appears in Moon’s eyes. “Two years ago I received an invitation from an old friend.”

“Two years ago? Is it too late to go now?”

Moon shakes her head in response. “He said to go whenever the timing worked.”

“Is it safe to assume the Champion will be taking a long deserved vacation soon?”

Moon smiles. “An overdue vacation may be in the foreseeable future”

“Champion, all of Alola will be rooting for you.”

Moon bids farewell to the reporter and the camera crew before looking down at her phone. Her previous message still on the screen.

_M: “GLADION I NEED YOU TO COME OVER ASAP.”_

Read 20 minutes ago.

She walks towards her chair and reaches into her back pocket. She pulls out two tickets to Kanto and let’s out a prolonged sigh as she falls into her chair.

Two years ago the news of a Kanto native winning the Alolan League spread like wildfire. And to Moon’s surprise she received a letter from the Kanto boys about a week later. The first letter only consisted of Blue berating her for not keeping in contact.

_“Moon we practically raised you and this is the thanks we get? Our precious baby moved to Alola and that was the last time we heard from you! Why do we have to discover things through the news?! It’s been 3 years Moon!” -- Blue_

_P.S. Red says congratulations._

The following letters, after some apologies on her behalf, were actually filled with happier notes. They caught her up on the state of Kanto and the League, they told her how half of the kids Moon grew up with moved to Johto and how the other half still in Kanto were completely floored when they heard the news. Everyone was proud, everyone was ecstatic (even Red), and everyone wanted to have a reunion.

Moon agreed that a reunion would be nice. She promised them she would visit, eventually. They understood, but after the first year passed Moon felt like she still had more to do. She wanted to give back to the region. She wanted to collaborate, and educate, and promote good practices. She put her whole heart into being a Champion beyond the League. It took two years of work to see results and now Moon was staring at the tickets Blue sent her this random morning.

_Everyone can acknowledge a hard working Champion. However, I can acknowledge an overworking one._

_I’m tired of excuses, Moon. Here are two tickets, for two weeks, you fly out the day tomorrow. Invite someone, anyone._

_**P.S. When you were 8 didn’t you promise you would challenge the League?** _

Blue definitely knew what to say to trigger Moon into action.

_“Challenger Approaching!”_

Moon quickly clasps her hands with the tickets behind her back and walks towards the entrance only to be nearly bumped into by a running Gladion.

His hair is disheveled and panic was evident in his face. Moon looks at him wide eyed.

“How are you up here already?”

Gladion throws a glare at the young girl. “YOU MADE IT SEEM LIKE AN EMERGENCY!”

She lets out a nervous laugh. “Sorry if my message worried you”

Gladion spends an extra moment calming his heart down “You might want to apologize to your League members later…”

“Dear Arceus, Gladion what did you do?”

“Silvally can take down entire teams very quickly”

Moon rolls her eyes, making the mental note to apologize for her boyfriend’s aggressive antics later.

“So what’s the actual emergency?” he peers down at the girl.

“We’ve been summoned.”

“Summoned? By who?”

“Well…” she pulls out the two tickets and holds them out. “Guess who finally got tired of waiting for me to show up?”

Gladion stares at her with an unamused face until he finally lets out a sigh.

“Do you know how lucky you are that we’re our own bosses?”

_______________________________ 

The two of them took the day to go through some final preparations. Moon asked Hau to be the temporary Champion _“and no Hau, this doesn’t mean you’ve won”_ while Gladion filled Wicke in on what needed to be accomplished within the next week.

Eventually the following day came and the two of them were heading off for Moon’s home region.

Gladion stares out the airplane’s window as he watches the Alolan islands get farther and farther away.

“So what do I need to know about Kanto before landing?” Gladion’s eyes leave the window and he turns to face Moon who was staring at her Pokedex.

“Our Exeggutor aren’t 35 feet tall?” she laughs lightly and Gladion scoffs at her response.

She pulls up photos of the region’s map on her pokedex and brings it closer to Gladion. “So first of all, the weather is more mild than Alola.”

“No wonder your Exeggutor are so short then”

Moon smirks at his response as she points to a large city on the map. “We’ll be landing over here” she says as she drags her finger across towards a smaller town “but we’ll be staying in Pallet town.”

Moon opens up a photo up and pulls up a photo of the Kanto Champions.

“These two, Blue and Red, will be greeting us at Celadon since we don’t have badges to use HMs there.”

“No Ride Pokemon?”

Moon shakes her head. “Kanto isn’t as traditional as Johto, but it for sure believes in keeping things as they are”

Gladion reaches over and zooms in on the photo of the two boys. “What do I need to know about them?”

A fond smile forms on her face.

“Blue will come off as cocky and will probably interrogate you. Red will quietly judge you. ”

“Is this going to be like meeting your mom?”

“Not at all! My mom loved you right away. This is going to be more like Hau going through you.”

Moon lifts her hand and pokes Gladion’s cheek trying to emphasize the point she was making.

Gladion scoffs. “I’m not **_that_ **bad”****

****“Sure, Gladion.” The sarcasm evident in her phrase as she decides to lay her head on his shoulder.** **

****“Did you know that most Kanto trainers get through their journey in less than a month?” Moon says softly.** **

****“I wouldn’t be surprised if the same thing eventually happens in Alola. You’d be excited to get more trainers coming in anyways.”** **

****“True, but that’ll be no excuse for my rival to stop coming by.”** **

****Gladion could hear the grin in her voice.** **

****“I haven’t stopped in the past two years now have I?” He gazes down at her and sees her scrolling through her Pokedex until she lands on a photo of her and the two guys at a much younger age. She lifts her head from his shoulder and catches his gaze.** **

****“The way you and Hau come by to challenge me is the exact way I would be if I stayed here and had to beat Red.” She points to the photo.** **

****“On the day this picture was taken Red became Champion and I knew what I wanted to do. It’s funny how it’s taken me 12 years to come back to see if I can actually accomplish this.”** **

****He shrugs. “Time is trivial.”** **

****“but I only have two weeks and I don’t know how possible it’ll actually b--”** **

****Gladion gently taps Moon’s nose causing her to cut her words short.** **

****“I’ve heard the Alola Champion is pretty strong. I bet she won’t need more than a week.” He gives her a smug smile.** **

****Moon taps her chin before glancing up at him. “Hmm...but I think the Kanto League will need two weeks to prepare.”** **

********

_______________________________ 

_Thank you for flying Alolan Airlines we have now arrived in Celadon City, Kanto._

“Gladion.” Moon says as she nudges the sleeping boy. The only response she gets is a low grunt.

“Gladion, wake up” she nudges him again. His face at this point scrunches up slightly.

“Gladion, Silvally is hungry wake up to feed him.” His eyes open and he shoots up from his seat. He looks around and sees people taking their bags out of their compartments. He looks down at Moon who tries to stop herself from laughing loudly.

Gladion glares at her as she sheepishly smiles. She quickly pushes his carry on into one hand as she grabs the other and begins pulling him towards the exit.

“What’s the rush?” Gladion asks, the grogginess laced in his voice, as he lets himself be dragged around by the shorter girl.

“There’s no time to waste when I’m **finally** back in Kanto and I get to be here with **you** ” she says cheerfully.

_______________________________ 

Gladion knew that the idea of returning to Kanto was always on Moon’s radar, but over the last few years Moon had grown up, **a lot** and with maturing her goals became more centered on Alola. What was once _“I need to finish Alola then head to Kanto”_ turned into _“I’ll go to Kanto when the time comes, but for now I want to stay here.”_

_“I’m working with Professor Kukui to develop the National Dex”_

_“There should be around 15 trainers coming within these next two weeks”_

_“Is Aether interested in this new program?”_

The list of projects, ideas, and challenges were endless. Moon dedicated her time and efforts to things beyond the League and no matter how tired she was she was always smiling. Always a welcoming face. Always the embodiment of strength and kindness.

And the region was grateful for her and her contributions.

_“Kanto? One day!”_

_“I’ll travel to the other regions soon.”_

A year ago Gladion headed up to the League to deliver a report on their collaborative summer camp that she requested. And it was a known fact that Moon was always ready to greet any incoming guest or challenger. Instead, however, he found Moon sleeping on her chair, her cape acting as her blanket. He urged her to take a break which she laughed at because _“how is my workaholic boyfriend telling me I need a break?”_ But he couldn’t help but to be worried. He knew she was driven, and stubborn and passionate beyond belief, but he knew that her request for a year was almost up. He finally asked her if she still wanted to go to Kanto, let alone the other regions.

Moon was caught off guard for a second and didn’t say much, clearly processing the question.

“I told you I wanted a never ending journey” she gestures to the scenery around her “I’m living that dream.”

“But?” Gladion asked.

She laughed and then gave him a smile. The very smile she would always give him when she knew he caught onto something she wasn’t saying outloud.

“It would be nice to go, but only when the time is right. Besides, there’s no rush, it’s not like the Regions are going to disappear.”

_______________________________ 

Eventually the two of them navigate through the crowds and get their luggage. The excitement of being back home was written all over Moon’s face as she urges Gladion to walk faster as they head towards the exit.

Moon’s head frantically looks around until she catches sight of a sign with a moon drawn on it being held by two older males. She gazes at them, one has orange hair and the other was wearing a hat, before she drops her suitcase, gleefully squeals, and runs towards them with her arms wide open.

Gladion watches the exchange as he picks up her forgotten luggage and slowly walks towards the group. Her face was beaming the same way it did when she first got her Popplio and he knew that no matter how much she said pushing off the trip was okay her heart really wanted to be here.

The embrace ends and Blue puts a hand on her head and looks down. “Seems like 5 years still didn’t give you much time to grow.” Moon’s brows furrow. She opens her mouth to protest that she was only an inch shorter when Red speaks up instead.

“Welcome home.”

The spark of irritation faded away quickly. “It’s nice to be back” she replies when from the corner of her eye she sees Gladion reach the group. Moon reaches for his arm and loops hers through his, slightly pulling him forward. Gladion blushes slightly at her forwardness.

Blue and Red exchange confused glances before Blue steps forward. He was clearly trying to assert his dominance over the blonde. He looks up at Gladion before directing his question towards Moon. “Who is this?” he scoffs.

Moon stifles her laughter and throws Gladion a look that says _“you still think he isn’t like you towards Hau?”_ Gladion keeps his stoic face as he extends his free hand towards Blue. Blue glares at his hand, and then back at his face before grabbing it with an intense _hmph._

“Blue.”

“Gladion, it’s nice to make your acquaintance.”

“So who are you and what are you doing with Moon?”

Gladion opens his mouth to speak up when Red steps up next to Blue. “Isn’t he Moon’s boyfriend?”

Blue begins to laugh. “Moon? A boyfriend? That’s funny. No one would want to deal with--” he points to Moon who pouts “--her.”

“But Blue, you said I could bring anyone.” Her voice feigning sadness. No matter how snarky Blue was, he easily gave into the younger girl’s wishes.

“I--”

“He’s here for the conservation expansion project you and your grandfather were contacted about” Red says nonchalantly as he begins to exit the airport.

“What? Him?!”

Red clears his throat loudly beckoning Moon and Gladion to follow, consequently leaving behind a slightly confused and flustered Blue.

“W-wait for me, guys!”

_______________________________ 

“Remind me to never take the pager system for granted” Gladion mutters.

Moon nods in agreement as she recalls their borrowed Pokemon. “Even I forgot how much extra work HMs were”

Red opens the door and holds it open for everyone. Blue and Gladion step in. Moon walks in front of Red, hands him his Pokemon, and just stops.

“How’d you know Gladion was my boyfriend?”

Red stares at her without saying a word.

“Moon we need to talk!” Blue shouts from inside. “I’ll be there in a minute” she yells back as she looks suspiciously at the Champion. Red pats her head before urging her to step inside.

“Research” he says as he shuts the door behind him and Moon. “Not all _foundations_ are trustworthy.”

Moon laughs in response. _Oh, how right he was._

Red leads her to the table the other two were sitting at. “Kanto has to be kept safe.” Red looks at Blue who had his arms crossed in frustration.

“I found out this young man was the president and...” Red glances over to Gladion who was now listening into their conversation “that he was courting you. I found a nice picture of you two at the fundraising Gala.”

“Damn Alolan tabloids” Gladion mutters under his breath.

“You didn’t tell me all of this!” Blue complains.

“You wouldn’t have agreed to it if you knew he was dating Moon.”

Blue’s complaints get caught in his throat. Red had a point.

“Blue and Professor Oak were ecstatic. You picked the best professors to collaborate with, Gladion.”

He places a hand on the blonde’s shoulder that prompts Gladion to look at Red’s calm and put together face. The gesture was gentle at first, but then Red grips Gladion’s shoulder a little more... _snuggly._

It was a subtle warning. A warning that Gladion understood loud and clear.

_Your foundation is welcome, but you are on a thin line. Hurt her and you’ll learn the consequences._

Gladion gulps. Red smirks before letting go. Moon watches him head towards the door. She swallows a lump in her throat before turning her head back to Blue.

“Will you two be civil?” she pleads.

Blue leans back into his chair. His hands come up behind his head.

“Of course **_I_** will. It’s him I’m worried about.” Moon nudges Blue slightly, causing his chair to wobble back into proper place.

Blue regains his balance and clears his throat. “Clearly we have some work to do, punk.”

Gladion was a stellar businessman, spokesperson, and philanthropist. People always praised his work ethic, his passion, and his success rate, but now in this situation he felt that so much more was on the line.

Moon glances over towards the door before returning her gaze to Gladion. She mouths “good luck.” Gladion nods in her direction. She bolts out of the room.

Gladion looks back at Blue. “Aether has developed a plan that will ensure 70% of your endangered Pokémon will turn into non-critical status.”

Blue leans in “I'm listening.”

_______________________________ 

Moon runs down the path that exits Pallet town when she spots Red in the distance.

“Red, wait!”

The Champion stops in his tracks and turns around. Moon sprints to close in the distance.

“Always reminiscing in silence aren’t you?” 

Red says nothing. Moon glances intensely at the Kanto Champion. He was her idol, her first form of inspiration, and she needed to declare her thoughts. 

“Red, do you know why I'm back?”

Red let's out a low hum. “Missed chances?”

Moon scowls.

“Well, _I_ would call it a new opportunity, but I guess.” Moon pauses. “Red, I’m here to prove myself.”

Red’s jaw clenches. “You have nothing to prove.”

Moon tilts her head in confusion. Red let’s out a sigh. He’s seen this girl grow up, pursue, and conquer and yet...

“You're the first Champion of Alola. Give yourself more credit” he shakes his head.

“I need to prove myself capable of beating you”

“I'm not that big a deal.”

“Well 8 year old me doesn't want to let a challenge go!”

He wasn't surprised that her stubborn ways hadn't gone away with age. He smiles.

“Moon, if it's that important to you you have to be aware that your invite was to go straight to the Elite 4.”

Moon's eyes widen as she steps back. Her head shaking vigorously. “I don't want that.”

“No? Then what did you want me to know then?”

Moon grins. “Besides making you aware of why I'm here I needed you to know that in two weeks I am going to be your toughest battle to date.”


	16. Prosperitea

 

“You’re about to head to Victory Road?” Gladion says loudly, surprising everyone around him. He mouths an apology. Blue looks up from his computer. Gladion was the reason any of them have kept tabs on Moon’s journey. This fact  didn’t make him any happier about the President, however.

“You ate, right?” He says in a quieter voice, trying to not disturb the lab employees.

Gladion nods as he listens to the response on the other end.

“How about sleeping?” A pause. “What do you mean no? Moon...”

Gladion paces around the Pokemon Lab. His face screaming concern and exasperation. His girlfriend had no sense of self-care if it was going to get in her way. He lets out a prolonged sigh.

“You know Moon, talented or not, you need to take care of yourself.”

Blue watches the scene unfold in front of him. Whether or not he was happy, he could tell that the two were close and really cared about each other. His eyes follow the blonde around the room as he continues to walk around, only muttering sounds of confirmation until he pauses.

“You’re going to do great.” Another nod. Blue watches and sees a faint tint of pink grace the President’s face.

“I love you too, Moon. Bye.”

Gladion hangs up and clears his throat before walking back to his project.

“Two weeks are up, huh?”

Gladion’s head snaps towards Blue’s voice. “Yeah” he answers simply.

The topic of his relationship with Moon was a touchy one that Gladion learned was best left unmentioned around the pseudo-brother. It was best to keep personal matters out of professional spaces, anyways right?

“How long have you two dated?”

Gladion stands corrected.

“Almost three years, sir.”

“Red and I have known Moon since she was born.” Blue replies aggressively, but extends a hand towards Gladion and the chair in front of him. Gladion fights the urge to scoff.

“We were there when she learned to walk, when she learned to talk, and when she learned she couldn’t have a Pokemon until she was older. Now she’s a Champion and challenging Red.”

Pride was written all over Blue’s face.

“Growing up I would protect her from distractions; from boys. And this girl was popular with all the little brats, but I remember her saying _**that boys would get in the way of her future Championship.**_ ” He scans Gladion at that point.

“Seems like you didn’t distract her at all though. I’m not surprised. She wanted that Champion title for years.” He shakes his head in disappointment. “We may have made her too competitive.”

“Her competitiveness is what drives her goals though. If she wants to be the best, she will become the best.” Gladion interjects without thinking. Blue, surprisingly, nods in agreement.

“You’re right. That girl is definitely _something_. She’s hard headed, stubborn, and sometimes too blinded by her own passion to see the side effects of it.”

Blue seemed to have many stories of said side effects.

“But, she’s also self driven, a great motivator, full of so much empathy, optimism and kindness, that when I heard she was moving to Alola I was worried her little world was going to get shattered.”

“It did.” Gladion mutters.

He wasn’t in Alola when Moon moved, but he got filled in as the years went by. Moon told him about how her first two years in Alola were anything but paradise. A culture shift, a different League system, her own father passing away. Hau once mentioned that Moon would overwork herself to provide a little more for her mom and for her own savings. How she saved the cafe with her charisma and talents. That she did everything with a smile. That her dream never faltered.

“It wasn’t easy, but through everything she gained a solid grasp on **what** she actually wanted to accomplish and **why**.” Blue pauses to reach for two water bottles from a drawer. He passes one towards Gladion.

Blue glares at Gladion. “I’ve looked you up, Gladion. Years of interviews and articles were at my disposal.”

Gladion opens the bottle.

“I’ve heard about your records, your natural battling skills. You were an actual challenge for my little sister and I...” Blue pauses, waiting for the moment Gladion takes a sip from the water.

“I have to thank you for that.”

Gladion holds back from spitting out his drink. Blue smirks.

“I-I’m sorry. What?” Gladion chokes out. Blue’s intense gaze breaks into a smile, he relaxes into this chair.

“I like you kid. My grandfather does too while Red is indifferent for the most part. You know what you’re doing in your field and you do it well. You also clearly care about Moon and based on what I’ve read you two pushed each other into your successes.”

Blue pushes his seat back and gets up. “I’m done here. Let’s go transfer some Pokemon.”

Gladion in disbelief hesitates to get up. The cocky and arrogant Professor actually had a heart and the mass wave of relief that crashed over him left him in shock.

“By the way” Blue nervously calls out from the exit. “It’ll be best if you don’t tell Moon that I’ve made you suffer for two weeks. I want to stay alive.”

Gladion gets up and approaches Blue. “I’ll make no promises.”

Blue sighs. “... I deserve that.”

* * *

“Alola Champion are you planning on letting go of your seat?”

Moon gives a confused glance at the just defeated Dragon trainer, Lance.  “Give up my seat?”

Lance chuckles “You’ve been Champion for how long?”

“2 years”

Lance gives her an impressed look. “I lost my title a year and a half into my position.”

Moon knew that. Moon knew all the Champions have lost their title at least once, even Red.

“Well then, Moon, you can merely gain a title, or gain a position the choice is yours.”

“I- never considered _not_ going back.” 

“Well, you only have to choose if you win.” Lance side steps from Moon’s path to the door.  They slam shut behind her.

 _“Staying in Kanto, huh?”_ she wonders. Moon looks ahead and climbs to the top of the final set of stairs. Red’s eyes meet hers from across the room. Her thoughts end for the time being.

“...”

“Hey there!” Moon’s cheerful voice fills the Champion room.

He brings a hand to his face and let’s out a sigh. “Two weeks, really?”

“Awww don't be that way I told you to be ready.” Moon says sassily.

He gets up from his seat and approaches the battlefield. His hand clenches around the first Pokeball on his belt.

“...”

Moon reaches for a Pokeball. She was confident and calm.

“Blue and I really were a bad influence for your competitiveness” Red mutters.

“Without you two I wouldn’t know how to go for what I want. Sandlash go!”

Red’s releases his Pikachu. Moon notes the type advantage.

“Did you know that in Alola Sandlash are Ice types?”

Red narrows his eyes. He clearly was wondering why that piece of information was relevant.

“But…” Moon takes a step forward “I’m not in Alola anymore. Sandlash use earthquake!”

In one hit Pikachu fainted and Red’s stoic face broke when his mouth dropped.

* * *

As Moon continued to take down Red’s Pokemon he concluded that girl that once looked up to him was strong. Her moves were constantly on the offensive, but her Pokemon’s health was always her top priority. The determination in her eyes was evident and the connection she had with all her Pokemon could make anyone question that they’ve only traveled for two weeks.  If he was going to lose his title again it had to be to her and that moment finally arrived when his final Pokemon, Venusaur, collapsed.

Moon lets out a squeal. “We did it, Charizard!”

“Char!” 

Red pulls on his hat, expecting the disappointed feeling, but it never came. Red gives her a proud smile as he walks to her side of the battlefield.

“ **That** , really was the toughest battle I’ve had in years.”

Moon’s bright face soon is graced with involuntary tears falling from her eyes. She wipes at her face trying to stop them, but they won’t. Red walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. “Congratulations on becoming the Kanto Champion.”

Moon looks up at Red through teary eyes. 

“You know I can’t, Alola is my home” she hiccups. There was no need to second guess her decision.

Red hums in understanding. “Well then looks like I don’t have to admit defeat then.”

Moon let’s out a small laugh. “Pretend all you want Red”

Red chuckles and proceeds to lead her to the Hall of Fame. She places her Pokeballs in the machine and watches her name get registered. There was a long list of Champions before her; Gold, Red, Blue, and so on, all with their own individual stories. Alola was so new in comparison.

“I never asked how the Champion exchange actually happens.”

“It’s not something you think about until you’re in the situation. I beat Blue a few moments into this Championship. I wanted the seat. Gold beat me a few years into it. He refused it, like you.”

Moon doesn’t say more after that. The machine beeps signaling that her name was now embedded.

“Did you ever want the Kanto seat, Moon?”

Moon shrugs as she grabs the Pokeballs. “At one point, yeah. Why?”

“I figured only someone who really wanted the seat would finish the League in a few days”

Moon laughs. “Maybe someone else. I did that because I only requested two weeks off!” 

He places a hand on her head and ruffles her hair. “I’m proud of you, you know?”

Moon smiles softly as she links the Pokeballs to her belt. 

“Do you think I would’ve made my dad proud?”

“There’s no doubt about it.” Red says as he looks down at Moon. “You have stories no one else in Kanto can ever share.”

* * *

Gladion looks up from his clipboard and towards the recently moved Clefairys. They were only one of the species of Pokemon that were recently transferred, but seeing them  bounce around in their new habitat made Gladion smile. The project was a success. It would take a few years for all the populations to re-stabilize, but it was a step in the right direction.

_“Did you hear that Red was defeated today?”_

Gladion’s head turns towards the two lab employees who were walking through the site.

_“What?! He hasn’t lost his title in years”_

_“Yeah, turns out it was the young girl who used to live in Pallet Town”_

_“Moon?! The Alola Champion?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Dang, that’s some adventure she’s gone on. I met her when she was a child.”_

_“Now I wish I took on the League when I was younger too.”_

Gladion quickly puts down his clipboard and leaves the facility.

When he arrives at the front of Red’s home he sees Moon relaxing on the porch steps with Silvally’s head on her lap. The new cloak hangs off her shoulders, as if she was telling the world subtly of her accomplishments through the burgundy cloth.

His footsteps prompt her to look up from her Pokemon. She sheepishly grins.

“I’m back.”

Gladion sits down next to her. “I can see that.”

“I was waiting for you” she says softly as she pets Silvally. If the Pokemon could purr it would.

Gladion watches her expression for a while. It was so soft and gentle one would never guess that she just raced through Kanto and won a Championship. He’s caught off guard when she looks up and catches his gaze. He hears Silvally softly complain at the end of its petting. It goes to sleep at the top of the steps.

“What’s on your mind?”

He taps her nose. “Congratulations, Moon.”

Moon narrows her eyes. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Gladion scoffs. “I missed you.”

“We’ve been together for three years, two weeks apart isn’t that bad.”

Gladion leans in closer. “Are you saying you didn’t miss me?”

“I--of course I did!” she stammers back. Champion Moon: undefeated, holds records, has dedicated her life and soul to Alola and yet, was easily flustered. It was a side others never got to see and Gladion got to witness often.

“Honestly though, congratulations.”

Moon leans forward, her arms linking around her knees. “Congratulations to you too, Blue told me the good news.”

“Eh, it’s nothing.” Gladion brushes it off. His Aether projects, although amazing to others, never seemed to phase him as anything more than protocol. He had a standard, he was going to live up to it.

“You’re literally saving Pokemon from extinction, pretty sure that’s more than nothing.” Moon pulls away slightly and gives Gladion a knowing smirk. “Did Blue ever ease up on you?”

“Yeah, we’re _totally_ best friends now” Gladion says sarcastically.

“Really? He came in gushing about your work ethic.”

 _“Yeah, cause he’s trying so save his butt”_ Gladion murmurs under his breath. Moon misses the comment.

“You going to be easier on Hau now?”

“One hundred percent yes.”

Moon giggles and Gladion laughs along with her. A comfortable silence surrounds the two. Gladion looks at Moon once more. She was the living embodiment of pursuing dreams. She was challenging Leagues, getting stories others could never compare to. She inspired him on the daily, and yet he couldn’t help but to feel that he wasn’t letting himself do everything he wanted to.

“So what’s your next move?” he asks.

“To go back home, wrap myself up in a blanket, and sleep in my chair until a challenger comes.” Moon replies completely seriously.

Gladion gives her a small smile. “What if the challenger tomorrow is me?”

Moon glares. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

“But what better way than to welcome you back to Alola than to a battle from your rival?”

Moon sticks out her tongue at his suggestion. Gladion was one of Moon’s recurring challengers, but those battles were more upkeep than an actual attempt at her title. Moon knew, however, that he enjoyed those moments more than he let on.

“You sure you don’t want to go to Johto though? It’s literally right there.”

Moon makes a noise of disagreement.

“Hoenn? Sinnoh? Uno-”

Moon leans forward and puts her hands on Gladion’s mouth. “Shhhhhh” she says.

Gladion blinks, not expecting that kind of reaction. Moon lets a sigh and drops her hands. 

“Going through Kanto was fun. I got to walk down the same paths I did as a child. I got to experience the League I never thought I would get.  It was everything I ever dreamed of and more, but it all happened too fast.” Moon leans her head on her knees.

“I’m tired. I missed Alola. I missed my other Pokemon. I missed being with you.” Moon’s eyes shift to stare into Gladion’s emerald ones.

“Before we left you know I was postponing Kanto because of duties. Now that it’s over I really do want to take the dream and the journeys at a slower pace so I can actually enjoy them”

“With a longer vacation period?” Gladion adds on.

“Exactly.”

“What if I eventually asked you to go to Johto with me?”

Moon tilts her head in confusion. Gladion, up until that point, still had only agreed to the Kanto adventure.

“For Aether work?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a League challenge.”

“LEAGUE CHALLENGE?!” Moon shouts.

Gladion gives her a smug grin.

“Gladion insists the world of Aether and battling can’t collide. Who are you and what happened to Gladion in these past two weeks?” Moon frantically reaches for Gladion’s face and cups the sides looking for a remnant of the Gladion who said he had to think about anything beyond Kanto. 

“You.” The answer is simple and very like him.

“Me?”

Gladion gives her a genuine smile as he places his hands over hers. “I’ve been watching you live your dreams for years. I think it’s time I actually follow all my dreams.”

“Have you not been?”

“To a certain extent I have. I’ve had Aether and I’ve been with you haven’t I?”

Moon feels the heat rise to her cheeks.

“So what is it Moon? Yes or no?” He leans in ever so slightly. “Although, I think you already know that I won’t take no for an answer.” The statement comes out as a mere whisper.

Moon leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips before standing up. 

“The real question is whether or not I need to kick your butt or Lance’s butt first.” Moon gives him a coy smile before extending her hand out to help him up.

Gladion rolls his eyes before grabbing it. 

"But first, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through a bunch of ups and downs, sick days, writing blocks, inspiration losses, and out of state adventures…..THE STORY IS DONE! Thank you so much for following through 92 pages of weirdly formatted trash!


End file.
